


Lluvia

by Ascella_Star



Series: Y Vendrán Lluvias Eternas. [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, Menciones de Casablanca Memories, Multi, Post-Canon, menciones del manga Sailor V, mención de otras historias
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascella_Star/pseuds/Ascella_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La lluvia le hacía recordar tiempos lejanos, tiempos de espadas y princesas, de magia y castillos… La vida no era enteramente justa, pues de haberlo sido sus generales habrían tenido la misma oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo que él o las Senshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mirar llover detrás de la ventana

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864976) by [Ascella_Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascella_Star/pseuds/Ascella_Star)



Era un día lluvioso. Para algunos, un aviso de rotundo desastre, el tráfico seria lento, los autobuses pasarían atestados de gente y si por alguna razón olvidaste tu sombrilla, no había manera de que pudieras llegar a tu destino intacto.

Para otros era una bendición; era la excusa perfecta para no salir de casa, ver películas o simplemente pasar tiempo con tus seres queridos, conversando o haciendo mil y un nimiedades.

Para Mamoru en cambio, era un motivo de reflexión y en ocasiones de nostalgia.

La lluvia le hacía recordar tiempos lejanos, tiempos de espadas y princesas, de magia y castillos… tiempos donde su mayor preocupación era cumplir correctamente con los protocolos establecidos y estar a tiempo para el entrenamiento.

En ocasiones lo asaltaban oleadas de melancolía, podía recordar claramente las bromas de Jade a Zoi, o la extraña obsesión de Nephrite por consultar todo con las estrellas… de cuando en cuando extrañaba los raros pero sabios consejos de Kunzite, líder de los Shitennou.

Ellos habían sido no solo su guardia, habían sido, sus amigos, sus confidentes, sus cómplices… quizá no de sangre, pero ellos realmente habían sido sus hermanos. Se conocieron desde muy corta edad, y teniendo el príncipe una edad cercana a Zoicite y Jadeite, entre los tres planeaban todo tipo de travesuras… mismas que eran encubiertas por Nephrite, y supervisadas por Kunzite. Si alguien los descubría, no había manera de determinar quién de los 5 vino con la idea, pues su lealtad era tal que preferían ser castigados todos a que solo uno cargará con el castigo.

Los años pasaron y juntos compartieron su primer vino, acompañado de la primera borrachera y la primera resaca en un día de entrenamiento arduo. Juntos pelearon sus primeras batallas, planearon estrategias y terminaron guerras.

Hasta que Serenity apareció.

La princesa lunar ciertamente agrego sabor a sus vidas. Pues ella no venía sola. Al igual que Endymion, ella tenía su propia guardia, que tenían un vínculo casi tan fuerte como el de ellos.

Tristemente las cosas buenas tienden a llegar a su fin. Entre envidia, ambición y desamor, una guerra se desató… uno a uno los vio caer, uno a uno los vio desaparecer en el campo de batalla hasta únicamente ser él el único de aquel grupo.

Hasta que los vio de nuevo en la noche de la batalla final. Pero una sola mirada basto para saber que esos frente a él, no eran más que títeres sin alma, manipulados al antojo de una mente perversa.

Mirando por la ventana que da a su balcón, Mamoru no puede dejar de pensar en lo irónico de la vida. Si preguntará a cualquiera de las chicas, Usako incluida, todas dirían sin lugar a dudas que la batalla con Beryl, es algo que definitivamente desearían jamás hubiera sucedido, que lo único que les trajo fue sufrimiento y malas memorias… que quizá lo único rescatable fue que ayudo a afianzar la amistad existente entre ellas...

Sin embargo él no estaría del todo de acuerdo. Probablemente, y sin ella estar consciente de ello, Beryl le dio uno de los más preciosos regalos de su vida: sus Shitennou.

Él nunca ha estado seguro de las circunstancias, no recuerda exactamente como llegaron de vuelta a su poder, pues su memoria como príncipe oscuro es casi tan difusa como la de sus años de infancia, sin embargo sabe que fue ella quien se los dio. Quizá como un forma de tortura, quizá como un recordatorio de lo que le sucedería si fallaba, quizá simplemente porque no tenía otro uso para ellos y no quería molestarse en destruirlos… lo cierto era que las cuatro piedras que contenían sus almas, llegaron a su poder… y no se ha separado de ellas desde entonces.

Sonrió al recordar la primera vez que sus espíritus se manifestaron a través de las rocas. Se encontraba preocupado al no encontrar una solución para enfrentar al nuevo enemigo, la situación con la pequeña niña de cabello rosado tan similar a Usako, y que más tarde descubriría es su futura hija, lo tenía altamente estresado… deseo firmemente poder discutir con Kunzite, quien siempre tenía una visión distinta del mundo, o escuchar la lógica detrás de las palabras de Zoicite… incluso alguna broma o decisión precipitada por parte de Jadeite…

Y fue entonces cuando los escucho.

Zoicite, Nephrite, Jadeite y Kunzite… todos frente a él… pero sin estar ahí. Sus almas estaban siendo proyectadas por medio de las rocas que las contenían. Mamoru no sabía si reír o llorar.

Realmente eran ellos, instantáneamente pudo sentir ese vínculo perdido, con solo verlos supo que, aunque físicamente ellos no estaban ahí, eran reales, no esas horribles marionetas as al servicio dela bruja…

Deseo abrazarlos. Pero a los espíritus no se les abraza.

Desde aquel día todas las de dispones importantes de su vida las consulto con ellos. Es verdad, tenía otros amigos, Motoki y Asanuma siendo los más cercanos… pero la camaradería que compartía con sus generales era simplemente irremplazable.

Un día todo cambio. Uno a uno, fueron dejando de acudir a su llamado.

Las almas no mueren, ¿cierto?

Sin embargo, cuando ni siquiera Kunzite volvió a responder, supo que jamás volvería a ver a sus viejos amigos.

Fue un día de lluvia como hoy… cuando Chiba Mamoru, abrazado de una sorprendida Usagi, lloro amargamente, por primera vez en siglos por la pérdida de sus amigos.

Aun mirando por la ventana, y con las rocas de sus desaparecidos amigos en la mano, Mamoru suspiro profundamente mientras una lagrima traicionera se rodó por su mejilla. Hacía cerca de tres años de ese día… y aunque el dolor seguía presente, con la ayuda de su ahora esposa, se iba sobreponiendo poco a poco.

La vida no era enteramente justa, pues de haberlo sido sus generales habrían tenido la misma oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo que él o las Senshi… solo esperaba, que donde quiera que se encontraran, sus Shitennou finalmente hayan encontrado la paz y la felicidad que merecían. 


	2. Caminando bajo la lluvia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> un solitario sujeto disfruta una caminata bajo la lluvia mientras hace un recuento de su vida. Es entonces cuando se encuentra con alguien ha quien no había visto en mucho tiempo. 
> 
> un joven medico recibe una grata sorpresa

Oscuras nubes cubrian el cielo, presagio seguro de la lluvia que no tardaría mucho en caer; personas iban y venían en busca de resguardo o apresurándose a llegar a sus destinos antes de la tormenta.

Sin embargo, de pie frente al lago, con su mirada gris perdida en el horizonte, enfundado en botas militares, jeans ligeramente rotos, playera de alguna banda de metal sueca, cabello largo platinado que se agitaba con el viento y un par de aretes largos en sus orejas… Hiroshi Saito se mantenía inamovible a pesar de que segundo a segundo el clima empeoraba y que muy seguramente terminaría empapado de pies a cabeza.

Le gustaba la lluvia, no podía negarlo. Sentir el agua caer en su rostro, o como el viento intentaba juguetear con su cabello, el frío que ese mismo viento le producía al pegar mas a su cuerpo sus mojadas ropas… para Saito la lluvia era una experiencia maravillosa.

Mas aun, caminar bajo una tormenta le ayudaba a pensar… las mejores letras de canciones surgieron en medio de noches de tormenta, los mas intricados solos de guitarra habían llegado a su mente de a misma manera… sin embargo, lo que mas le gustaba a Saito de la lluvia, era la capacidad de despejar su mente y ayudarlo a pensar.

Justo eso es lo que lo tenia esta vez de pie frente al lago del parque número 10.

Claramente recordaba cuando decidió perseguir una carrera musical, a la par con la carrera de negocios. Algo dentro de si le decía desde muy temprana edad, que estaba destinado a grandes cosas, por lo que con esa mente privilegiada que tenía, previó no solamente la formación musical que requeriría, sino también el manejo de la banda que dirigía.

Comenzaron tocando en algunos bares, primero en días poco concurridos como miércoles o lunes, mas conforme fueron ganando algo de popularidad, fueron logrando días mas importantes como viernes o incluso sábados.

Quizá suene soberbio de su parte admitir algo así, pero realmente eran buenos… lo suficientemente buenos como para que al año de haber comenzado con el proyecto, ya un agente se había acercado a ellos y les ofreció un contrato temporal para grabar un demo, y dependiendo de su aceptación, un contrato por algunos años y el compromiso de grabar al menos dos discos mas.

En el medio en que se desenvolvían, el demo fue un éxito, e incluso fuera de este círculo, sus canciones fueron medianamente conocidas. Con una sonrisa, Saito recordó lo difícil que fue terminar esa carrera de negocios, y manejar la banda en esos tiempos.

Cualquiera diría que en ese momento, Saito tuvo todo lo que quiso… y sin embargo, algo faltaba dentro de él.

Por varios años, durante buena parte de su niñez y algunos años de su adolescencia, algo dentro de si lo impulsaba a buscar algo… o a alguien, en realidad nunca supo que era… solía tener sueños que se desarrollaban en reinos antiguos, donde se veía a si mismo como rey y como guerrero, sueños que usualmente no tenían el mas mínimo sentido, pero que al día siguiente solían dejarle alegre. En ocasiones se repetían, en ocasiones no recordaba buena parte de lo que soñaba… a veces los tenía cada noche, a veces pasaban semanas sin tenerlos…

Fue una noche de tormenta en que los sueños se transformaron en pesadillas, las cuales eran protagonizadas por una sádica pelirroja.

Después de ese día, no volvió a tener esos extraños sueños, sintiéndose perdido y quedándose únicamente con una sensación de vacío, como si una parte importante de su ser le hubiera sido arrebatada.

Con el pasar de los años aprendió a vivir con ese sentimiento; o al menos así fue hasta hace una semana en que nuevamente tuvo uno de esos extraños sueños, y nuevamente ese sentimiento de búsqueda lo invadió.

Sobra decir que gracias a esto un nuevo solo de guitarra había nacido.

Y ahora estaba aquí, tratando de descifrar ese extraño sentimiento, tratando de descifrar que fue lo que lo desencadeno de nuevo, y que era eso que su ser le incitaba a buscar.

Caminó lentamente por el parque, disfrutando de la lluvia. Completamente absorto en sus pensamientos, con los ojos ligeramente cerrados… hasta que alguien se estrelló con el y lo devolvió a la realidad.

En el suelo frente a el se encontraba una simpática joven de largo cabello dorado con un gracioso moño rojo sujetándolo en una media cola…

Le ayudó a ponerse de pie, mas al cruzar sus miradas, el reconocimiento se hizo presente…

**_Minako…_ **

**_Kunzite…_ **

No, el reconocimiento mutuo no había sido al mismo nivel, pues donde el veía a una simpática jovencita que conoció durante sus años de preparatoria, ella vio en sus ojos grises los vestigios de un gran amor perdido en alguna vida pasada.

El la saludó de una manera amistosa, siendo ella tomada por sorpresa, mas esta ocasiono que Saito la interpretara como que ella en realidad no lo reconocía, situación que trató de remediar.

**\- Hiroshi Saito, nos conocimos hace algunos años en el paseo de los Ginkgos, eras alumna del colegio de Shiba.**

Si, Minako lo recordó… y se golpeo internamente por ello. Ciertamente en algún momento tuvo la sospecha de que "Saito-San" había sido la reencarnación de Kunzite… mas al tener conciencia de que el espíritu del antiguo Shitennou habitaba en una piedra que descansaba en la mesita de noche de Mamoru, descarto completamente esa idea.

Al tenerlo nuevamente frente a frente, con sus memorias restauradas, no pudo evitar estremecerse notando una a una las grandes similitudes entre el hombre frente a ella y el general de sus memorias.

La lluvia había comenzado a disminuir, por lo que él se ofreció a acompañarla a su destino en un pequeño intento de ponerse al corriente con sus vidas.

* * *

No, no se arrepentía de nada.

La lluvia del día anterior había sido especialmente relajante, además de que el reencuentro con Minako lo había dejado de un humor especialmente alegre; incluso habían acordado salir la próxima semana.

Sin embargo, esta vez paso algo que rara vez sucedía… se sentía ligeramente resfriado. Quizá esa era la única consecuencia adversa de ese extraño pasatiempo de caminar y reflexionar bajo la lluvia; aun con eso no cambiaria la noche anterior por nada.

Decidió que seria buena idea acudir al servicio medico de una buena vez, después de todo, un músico enfermo no rinde igual… mas si dicho músico es el vocalista y guitarrista de la banda.

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que esperar demasiado para que lo llamaran al consultorio del medico de turno, quien tras un par de golpes en la puerta del mismo, le autorizo el paso.

Frente a el se encontraba un sujeto de aproximadamente la misma edad que él, quizá un poco mas joven, de cabello negro corto y que estaba de momento revisando lo que al parecer era su expediente clínico. Una insignia en su escritorio leía "Dr. Chiba Mamoru".

El joven medico le recordaba a alguien… alguien importante, mas no podía ubicar con exactitud a quien o por que. Fue cuando el medico alzo la mirada que algo extraño sucedió.

Gris choco con zafiro; dentro de Saito una paz absoluta se propago por todo su ser. Para Mamoru la sorpresa de tener frente a él a una persona que bien podría ser la copia fiel de su más cercano Shitennou fue suficiente para acelerarle el corazón a velocidades increíbles.

**_Kunzite…_** fue el suspiro casi inaudible que escapo de los labios del medico.

Saliendo de su estupor, Saito tomó asiento frente a Mamoru, quien retomando su rol de galeno, pregunto nuevamente la razón de su visita.

Conforme transcurría la consulta, ambos se sentían con mayor comodidad en presencia del otro, como si fueran viejos amigos y no se acabaran de conocer. Claro esta que uno de ellos termino por atar cabos… decidiendo guardar silencio y dejando todo en manos del destino.

Finalmente si había sido este quien los había reunido de nuevo, a pesar de que el futuro rey hace mucho había perdido la fe en algún momento volver a ver a cualquier de sus Shitennou, seria el mismo destino quien se encargaría de cruzar sus caminos nuevamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pesar de que Kunzite es mi Shitennou favorito, me costo un mundo escribir este capitulo…
> 
> Finalmente el primero ha aparecido…
> 
> Referencias: Saito es un personaje del Manga Sailor V, que es igualito a Kunzite… y es la misma Mina quien dice que le recuerda a alguien, aunque no sabe a quien.
> 
> El paseo de los Ginkgos es mencionado en ese mismo capítulo
> 
> En fin espero hayan disfrutado la lectura.


	3. Lluvia de Estrellas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un joven astro físico planea una feria astronómica mientras revive algunos aspectos de su pasado. La feria, que se lleva acabo en el Observatorio Astronómico Nacional de Japón, produce una serie de encuentros inesperados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, antes de iniciar el capítulo, quiero hacer una breve aclaración.
> 
> Esta historia es mía (obvio los personajes no, esos son de Naoko Takeuchi), pero los 5 capítulos existentes de Lluvia, así como de su versión en Ingles, Rain, son salidos de mi imaginación y fueron publicados originalmente en ff.net bajo este mismo seudónimo.
> 
> No me estoy plagiando el trabajo de nadie, por lo que de la manera mas atenta pido que si ven alguna de mis historias y sienten que ya la habían leído antes en otro idioma, sean tan amables de revisar mi perfil de aquí o de allá, antes de lanzar acusaciones sin sentido. 
> 
> O como diríamos por acá, "Fundamenten la razón de su dicho"
> 
> Sin mas que agregar, espero disfruten la lectura.

Era una noche perfecta. El cielo estaba despejado, no hacia mucho viento, el ambiente se sentía fresco; simplemente era ideal para pasar un rato agradable a la intemperie.

Todo parecía estar a su favor; tras meses de ardua planeación, desvelos, stress y litros y litros de café, finalmente su noche favorita en el año había llegado.

Desde que era un niño, siempre se sintió fascinado por las estrellas, por los secretos que ellas escondían y por la belleza que reflejaban; no había nada que adorara más que tumbarse en la hierba y mirar al cielo, preguntándose si acaso habría vida más allá… recordaba a su padre quien en interminables noches de campamento le enumeraba una a una las diferentes constelaciones en el firmamento, y las diversas leyendas que se escondían detrás de cada una.

Su padre fue un hombre culto, un hombre de mundo, y de insaciable sed de conocimiento. Fue justo el quien le incito a conocer mas y mas acerca de todo aquello que le interesaba… y cuando llego el momento, quien lo apoyo incondicionalmente al decidir convertirse en Astrofísico.

Aun podía recordar la emoción que sintió los durante el primer año de Universidad, recordaba la fascinación que sus clases de física aplicada le producían. Con una sonrisa triste también recordaba como esta felicidad no duro tanto como quería. Meses antes de terminar su segundo periodo de clases, un accidente automovilístico cobro la vida de su padre, dejándolo a el en un estado de coma por cerca de seis meses.

Cerrando los ojos con disgusto, Satoru recordaba, quizá con demasiada claridad el extraño sueño que se repitió de manera constante en su mente durante todos esos meses. Se veía a si mismo como rey y como guerrero, en algún tipo de reino antiguo, jurando lealtad junto con otras tres personas a una cuarta; los veía entrenando, en campos de batalla o riendo alegremente en lo que ciertamente era un gran palacio. Sin embargo, no podía distinguir sus rostros… quizá durante su letargo podía discernirlos, mas una vez despierto, solo recordaba siluetas, sombras… sombras de todos, excepto de una extraña pelirroja de sádica sonrisa que protagonizo las ultimas imágenes de ese extraño sueño… imágenes lo suficientemente fuertes que fueron lo que finalmente lo saco del coma.

La recuperación del coma fue lenta, y la consecuente depresión inmensa… por primera vez en su vida Mori Satoru se encontraba completamente solo.

Por algún tiempo se sintió perdido, las ilusiones y los ideales previos perdieron atractivo, sin mencionar el vacío que sentía muy al fondo de su alma. Sabia que algo le hacia falta… pero no sabia que.

Entre amigos de la facultad y alguna que otra chica que buscaba ganar sus atenciones, fue recuperando poco a poco el paso, hasta llegar al día de hoy, al frente del departamento de difusión de la ciencia en el Observatorio Astronómico Nacional de Japón.

Enfocándose nuevamente en su trabajo, mientas coordinaba la correcta distribución del evento, la adecuada instalación de los telescopios así como los bocadillos que se ofrecerían a los visitantes, Satoru se pregunto,… ¿Qué es lo que busco esta vez en mi camino?

Tenia amigos queridos, colegas amables y si bien no tenia una pareja estable, no era algo que le preocupara demasiado… el sabia que la indicada, si es que existía, llegaría cuando el momento fuera el adecuado. Entonces… ¿por que aun sentía ese extraño vacío en el alma? Vacío que además venia aparejado de una extraña necesidad de búsqueda; necesidad que consideraba demente, pues como ya se dijo, Satoru se sentía contento con su existencia.

 **\- Parece distraído, Sempai –** Ittou Asanuma, un joven físico, compañero del observatorio se dirigió a él.

\- **No es nada, solo revisaba mentalmente la lista de pendientes.-** dijo sonriendo levemente, al tiempo que veía como su joven compañero materializaba de la nada una pequeña libreta roja, donde constantemente anotaba todo aquello que le interesaba.

 **\- Por cierto, ¿sabes ya a quien será tu invitado o invitados especiales? –** cuestiono al tiempo que terminaban de armar los últimos telescopios. Con esto su tarea del día estaba terminada, al menos para el joven Asanuma; Satoru por otro lado, debía inspeccionar el correcto desarrollo del evento.

**\- Si, Mamoru, un antiguo amigo de la preparatoria y su esposa Usagi, también invite a Makoto y a mi hermano, pero ninguno de ellos dos me ha confirmado aun –**

**\- ¿tu antiguo Sempai, la hermosa Makoto y tu esquivo hermano? ¡Esto suena prometedor! Espero esta vez al fin, tener el placer de conocer a tan importantes personas en tu vida chico. –**

**\- Vamos Mori-san! Además… nada puede haber entre Makoto y yo… ella es parte de algo mas grande e importante…-** con una mirada distante, finalmente Asanuma guardo silencio… haciendo como que se ocupaba en algo mas, y dejando tras de si a un intrigado Satoru.

* * *

**¿Uh?**

Fue todo lo que Mamoru atino a responderle a su esposa… y es que su petición fue completamente inesperada.

La invitación de Asanuma a la Noche de las Estrellas había estado en sus planes desde hacia semanas, Usako no dejaba de hablar de ello, y de cuan emocionada se encontraba con el evento. Claro esta hasta que, hace apenas unos días, Makoto dio indicios de su posible asistencia, tras ser invitada personalmente por un nervioso Asanuma. Desde entonces, su pequeña esposa parecía pensativa, y parecía tener mil preguntas en su mente, preguntas que no se animaba a formular… hasta hoy claro esta.

Desde que llego a casa, sabía que algo tramaba… Usagi era un desastre en la cocina, y sin embargo, había una cena que parecía estar deliciosa en la mesa, mientras la cocina permanecía intacta…

El hecho de que hubiera vino en la mesa, encendió por completo sus alarmas internas. Pero cuando el postre llego en a forma de un fabuloso Mouse de chocolate, inmediatamente supo, que fuera lo que fuera, no le iba a gustar en absoluto.

Fue por eso que, cuando su bella Usako comenzó a interrogarlo acerca de Asanuma y sus intenciones para con Makoto, Mamoru no pudo evitar soltar un simple **"¿Uh?"**

Es verdad que por un momento se sintió aliviado que únicamente se tratara de eso, mas tras un breve momento de reflexión, se dio cuenta que en realidad, no sabia que podía responder. Le era bien sabido que su amigo tenia cierta admiración y respeto por la dama en cuestión, sin embargo, no sabia si dicha admiración se quedaba en solo eso, o si el secretamente tenia algún tipo de aspiración con la guerrera.

Explicándole eso, y sugiriendo que simplemente dejara que las cosas se desenvolvieran solas, Mamoru prosiguió a disfrutar del exquisito postre… y de la compañía de su esposa, ya mas tarde podrían arreglarse para el evento en cuestión.

* * *

Al llegar al evento Usagi y Mamoru se percataron que había mucha mas gente de la que esperaban. Sin embargo, gracias a los boletos VIP que Asanuma les había proporcionado, pudieron acceder de manera más rápida; eso sin contar claro que dichos boletos servirían como pase de acceso a un par de telescopios especializados que eran parte del equipo del observatorio.

Verían a Makoto en algún punto cercano a la entrada, sin embargo tras quince minutos de espera, decidieron enviar un mensaje de texto pidiéndole les avisara el momento de su llegada y que ellos estarían cerca viendo algunas exposiciones.

Comenzaron con algunas manifestaciones artísticas, que iban desde hermosas pinturas, hasta muy extrañas esculturas, y también se acercaron brevemente a uno de los talleres.

Estaban a punto de entrar a una carpa que anunciaba una conferencia especial que llamo muchísimo la atención de Mamoru, y que seria dada por el Mtro. Mori Satoru, cuando el mensaje de arribo de Makoto llego al móvil de Usagi.

Ella notó cuanto le interesaba dicha conferencia a su esposo, por lo que alegremente le dijo que ella iría a buscar a su amiga, que el podía quedarse a escucharla y que cuando saliera, le llamara.

Al internarse al auditorio, el lugar estaba bastante lleno, situación que en realidad ya no le sorprendió tanto; quien quiera que se haya encargado de la difusión del evento, hizo un trabajo excelente.

Se conformo con un espacio de pie en el fondo, y tras unos minutos, por fin la ponencia comenzó. Uno a uno aparecieron los científicos que presentarían la conferencia, unos mayores que otros, sin embargo el que posteriormente se identifico como Mori Satoru fue el que mas llamo su atención… había algo en el moreno de cabello largo ondulado que le inquietaba; cuando la conferencia dio inicio, sintió como el tono de voz del científico al hablar de estrellas y cometas disparaba algo al fondo de su memoria… mas prefirió dejarlo por la paz y simplemente disfrutar de la conferencia.

Ignorante a esto, dicho científico por primera vez en muchos años, sintió un extraño nerviosismo recorrer su sistema. En realidad no sabía la razón, pues la información la sabía perfectamente y el evento iba a pedir de boca. Extrañamente, el nerviosismo quedo en el olvido al momento de subir al podio y comenzar su discurso.

* * *

La conferencia había sido fabulosa. El joven científico tenía un dominio excelente y en vez de utilizar palabras rimbombantes que solo la comunidad científica entendería, su discurso estuvo lleno de frases sencillas y ejemplos claros para cualquier tipo de público.

En efecto, Mamoru salió del auditorio con un gran sabor de boca.

Justo cuando se disponía a llamar a su esposa para poder volver a su encuentro, una conocida voz lo detuvo. Asanuma lo había encontrado, y con el entusiasmo a tope, lo arrastro literalmente a conocer a un gran amigo suyo del Observatorio.

Mientras esperaban a que apareciera quien quiera que Ittou quisiera presentarle, finalmente este noto la ausencia de la esposa y amiga de su antiguo Sempai. Justo cuando le comentaba que la primera fue en busca de la segunda y que las encontraría después, el mismo joven científico de la conferencia se acerco a ellos.

Alto, cabello café rojizo, ojos verde profundo, enfundado en un par de pantalones grises y una camisa negra, Mori Satoru fue formalmente presentado ante un Chiba Mamoru que simplemente se quedo sin habla.

Después de su encuentro con Hiroshi "Kunzite" hace un par de meses en su consultorio, la posibilidad de encontrar nuevamente a sus antiguos Shittenou se había convertido en más que un deseo, en una gran posibilidad. Tener frente a él a su General de la Región de Norte América, era un sueño hecho realidad.

Por su parte, conforme se iba acercando a su compañero, Satoru sintió ese extraño nerviosismo volver, mas al estar frente a frente con el antiguo superior de su amigo, algo dentro del él finalmente tuvo sentido y un sentimiento de alivio le invadió. Saliendo de su temporal estupor, estrecho la mano que le fue ofrecida, sin embargo algo dentro de el le invito a hacer algo mas, entrelazando sus brazos en un saludo distinto, provocando una reacción de sorpresa en su interlocutor, quien claramente recordaba esto como el saludo privado entre él y sus Shittenou.

Viendo la reacción que su propia sorpresa causó, Mamoru sonrió y trato de hacer ligero el ambiente de nuevo, halagando su trabajo y felicitándolo por la conferencia recién dada, respondiendo el otro con gratitud y lanzándose igualmente a la conversación que comenzó con el amigo en común de ambos, es decir el buen Asanuma, llegando hasta intereses personales y creencias religiosas y políticas.

Cualquiera que los hubiera visto, pensaría eran amigos de años… y no que se acababan de conocer. Ahora bien, quizá si lo eran, aunque uno de ellos no fuera consiente de ello.

Lamentablemente la plática tuvo que llegar a su fin, pues la atención de uno fue requerida en una carpa, mientras que el otro, tenia una esposa que encontrar.

* * *

La noche había llegado a su fin. Únicamente quedaban los organizadores quienes hacían la evaluación final y, obviamente, guardaban todos los materiales utilizados en los talleres y exposiciones al público.

 **\- Parece que he llegado muy tarde –** un joven rubio de estatura media y ojos azules se acerco con una sonrisa traviesa. Por un momento los científicos cercanos lo miraron con cierta desconfianza, hasta que el grito de "¡ **hermano, llegaste!"** de un alegre Ittou les relajó.

Detrás del mencionado, un curioso Satoru se acerco; el mayor de los Asanuma era una de las dos personas importantes para su amigo que le falto por conocer esa noche, el misterioso Yusaku tenía una fama que le precedía, Ittou no paraba de hablar de él, sin embargo, por mas esfuerzos que los hermanos hacían, era muy difícil que coincidieran en cualquier circunstancia y lugar. El hecho de que lograra llegar al evento, aunque sea cuando este ya había terminado, hablaba del gran cariño que el mayor le tenía al más pequeño.

 **\- Tú debes ser Mori- San, mi hermano no deja de hablar de ti. Mucho Gusto, soy Yusaku Asanuma –** mano extendida y sonrisa aun en el rostro, Yusaku optó por presentarse antes que alguien mas lo hiciera; tomando la mano ofrecida, y respondiendo igualmente la sonrisa ofrecida, Satoru respondió **– En efecto ese soy yo, y da la casualidad que Ittou también suele hablar mucho de ti, Satoru Mori, por favor llámame Satoru.**

Ambos alzaron la mirada, y algo dentro de ellos hizo conexión; una chispa de energía los recorrió y por alguna razón ambos supieron que esta no era la primera vez que se veían, ni seria la última. No supieron exactamente que sucedió, pero en cuestión de segundos, había terminado.

Apartando finalmente la mirada, Yusaku pregunto a su hermano si estaba listo para irse, pues quería pasar a cenar a algún lado. Tras recibir aprobación de los demás, ambos se retiraron, no sin que antes el Asanuma mayor lanzara una última mirada interrogante al científico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo admito. Preferí dejar el encuentro de Makoto con Satoru para después. Simplemente no encontré un momento donde la situación se diera de forma fluida, pero tarde o temprano, sucederá.
> 
> Vale, tuvimos dos encuentros interesantes en este capitulo, y respondiendo las solicitudes de leer a Nephrite, y una por ahí de Jadeite, pues aquí están.
> 
> Obvio, habrá un capitulo especial para Jade.
> 
> Referencias:
> 
> Ittou Asanuma es un personaje del manga. Es amigo de Mamoru. Y si, a el me refería en el capitulo 1 de esta serie.
> 
> La Noche de las Estrellas es un evento que al menos acá en México se hace cada año y lo organiza el Instituto de Astronomía de la UNAM. Se supone que es un evento coordinado internacionalmente.
> 
> Vale, espero hayan disfrutado la lectura; me encantará saber su opinión


	4. Bajo la Luna Roja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La invitación a una boda, desencadena una serie de memorias olvidadas. Una relación destructiva que permite un encuentro con el pasado.

Brisa matutina, rayos del sol filtrándose tímidamente entre los árboles. Poco a poco se despierta la ciudad, y entre ellos, los habitantes de un templo Shinto en Sendai Hill. Cualquiera que lo conozca, sabe que si bien no es un templo que cuente con mucho personal, las pocas personas que ahí laboran o viven son honestas y trabajadoras. Existe también el rumor de que la Miko residente, es en realidad talentosa, poseedora de poderes espirituales reales y siendo capaz de dar una acertada interpretación de las llamas del fuego sagrado.

Dicha sacerdotisa, que responde al llamado de Hino Rei, se encontraba actualmente barriendo unas cuantas hojas que se encontraban en el camino de entrada del templo. Esto, podría decirse, era parte de una rutina diaria, que cualquier observador casual podría descifrar rápidamente.

Sin embargo, lo que ningún observador casual e incluso alguno que realmente se ocupara en observar con atención, podría realmente averiguar, eran los pensamientos de dicha dama, los cuales se encontraban más allá del perímetro del templo. O quizá, en realidad, se encontraban en su habitación, y en la misiva que arribo el día anterior.

Hacía años que lo sabía, que no hay fecha que no llegue ni plazo que no se cumpla. Y en este caso, siendo sincera consigo misma, dicho plazo fue más largo de lo esperado. El sobre cerrado que llego el día de ayer a sus manos era nada más ni nada menos que la invitación a la recepción de matrimonio del Sr. Kaidou, el Ayudante de su padre.

En la misma línea de honestidad, Rei admitía que el dolor y los celos que sintió hace años cuando descubrió las mentiras y el compromiso de Kaidou habían desaparecido por completo, en realidad, lo que percibía en su interior esta vez era más bien un sentimiento de cierre. Si bien, su atracción hacia él había disminuido con los años, en su mente más de una vez se formuló distintos escenarios, diversas variaciones de los hechos y como pudieron haber resultado.

Al final, comprendió que no podía seguir viviendo en el pasado, y tal y como lo prometió hace ya algunos años, no se quedaría rumiando en el pasado. Debía mirar al futuro y disfrutar a cada instante lo que la vida le ofrecía.

Algún tiempo después y con sus memorias del Milenio de Plata recién recuperadas, rompió esa promesa al pensar, no en Kaidou, sino en otro rubio, de hermosos ojos azules y sonrisa traviesa. Ahora que lo piensa un poco, quizá su atracción por Kaidou, no era más que un reflejo de lo que en otra vida sintió por Jadeite.

Despejando esos pensamientos de su mente, y habiendo terminado sus tareas matutinas, se dispuso a cambiar sus ropas y comenzar su día. Una vez en su habitación, miro nuevamente la invitación que reposaba tranquilamente en su escritorio. Con una sonrisa, decidió hacer honor a su promesa y vivir el día a día.

Se presentaría a la boda.

* * *

En realidad no sabía por qué aun lo hacía.

Ella sabía perfectamente que este sería el resultado desde el mismo momento en que contesto la llamada telefónica y escuchó su voz. Sabía que en el momento en que él la invitó a comer algo, que ella no se negaría. Sabía la hora exacta en que la citaría y que como siempre, pediría la mesa de la ventana.

Y también sabía perfectamente que él no llegaría.

No, no era la primera vez. En 5 años había caído en la misma treta, una y otra vez. En cualquier momento, si tenía algo de suerte, entraría un mensaje a su móvil, mensaje que estaría lleno de excusas tontas y disculpas por no poder llegar a su cita. Entonces ella pediría la cuenta del café que de antemano había pedido y se retiraría del lugar.

La rutina era siempre la misma.

Con un bostezo de aburrimiento, se preguntó por enésima vez por que soportaba ese tipo de abuso. Ella era una mujer fuerte, bonita y exitosa, después de todo su pastelería era la mejor del rumbo, tenía amigas increíbles y aunado a eso y aunque no fuera del dominio público, era una guerrera que luchaba por la paz… casi podría decir que lo tenía todo… sin embargo existía esa pequeña voz en su mente que le repetía una y otra vez, que en realidad lo que tenía, era miedo. Kino Makoto, Sailor Júpiter, Empresaria y Amiga, tenía miedo a la soledad.

Porque después de todo, buenas amigas, grandes aventuras y dinero, no lo eran todo en esta vida. Porque ella también añoraba llegar a casa con el conocimiento de que había alguien ahí para ella, que la esperaba y que compartiría sus cosas con ella; quería alguien con quien reír y salir a conocer nuevos mundos, alguien tan parecido a ella pero tan diferente que la complementara. Porque ella también quería alguien en quien apoyarse, alguien con un hombro listo para atrapar sus lágrimas y con un abrazo hacerla sentir infinitamente mejor.

Alguien como el Mamoru de Usagi. O, aunque no le conociera personalmente, como el Hiroshi de MInako.

Con esto en mente, y con una taza de café vacía, decidió continuar con la rutina, pagando su cuenta y retirándose del lugar.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo aparente, eran solo sus pies los que la guiaban por caminos desconocidos a su mente. Paso a paso, y perdida en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, atravesando calles concurridas, o solitarias, parques o centros comerciales. No importaba. Solo quería dejar su mente en blanco y no pensar más.

Situación que la llevo a pasar por alto la luz roja del semáforo peatonal.

Makoto solo recuerda tres cosas. El claxon de un carro que iba directo hacia ella, un golpe seco a su costado acompañado de los brazos de un extraño, y abrir los ojos y encontrar una mirada verde desconocida, pero a la vez extrañamente familiar.

**\- ¿se encuentra bien? –** una voz grave, con tintes de preocupación se dirige a ella. Esa voz… esos ojos… ella sabe que los conoce… pero se encuentra lo suficientemente aturdida para saber de dónde.

Con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, Makoto intenta ponerse de pie… para fallar miserablemente y ser sostenida nuevamente por el amable sujeto, que al parecer la rescato de una muerte segura… todo por venir pensando estupideces.

**\- si no tiene inconveniente, por su salud y mi tranquilidad, me gustaría que la revisara un médico. Hay un hospital no muy lejos de aquí, si me permite acompañarla.**

Y Makoto lo reconoció. Esos ojos verdes, el cabello largo ondulado, la sonrisa franca, uno de los pocos hombres que podían jactarse de ser más altos que ella… una de esas personas que pensó jamás volvería a ver en esta vida.

_Nephrite…_

Al ver su sorpresa y mal interpretando su reacción, con esa misma sonrisa que recordaba de otra vida, procedió a presentarse **– Mil disculpas, debes pensar que soy algún tipo de loco acosador. Mi nombre es Mori Satoru, si no es mucho atrevimiento de mi parte, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –**

Saliendo del estupor en el que se había sumergido por segunda vez en el día, y tratando que su voz no delatara el mar de emociones y pensamientos que surcaban su ser en ese preciso instante, Makoto respondió tanto a la pregunta del nombre, como a la solicitud de revisión en el hospital cercano, misma que declino.

**\- en ese caso, que te parece si ¿te invito un café**? **Vi un lugar bastante acogedor de camino a acá y me gustaría probarlo. ¿Te animas? -**

El deseo de soltar una inmensa carcajada proveniente de lo más profundo de su alma, era inmenso. De pensar que se encontraba en esta situación precisamente por una cita fallida en un Café, más por respeto al caballero que tenía enfrente, y por qué quería evitar que pensara que estaba más loca que una cabra, se contuvo, en cambio dándole una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa mientras le respondía – **me encantaría. –**

* * *

Tedio

No había mejor palabra para describir lo que este día le producía. Había dejado el despertador sonar más de cinco veces antes de decidirse a levantarse de la cama y aun así, no se sentía con el más mínimo ánimo de hacerlo.

Finalmente se dio por vencido y batallando con las sabanas, se puso de pie. Fue entonces que vio en la mesita de noche la razón del inmenso fastidio que le producía el día. La invitación a una Boda.

Una Boda. Solo de imaginarlo le causaba unas nauseas inmensas; por piedad ¿quién hace una fiesta tan ostentosa para un trámite que es más bien privado? Claro, siendo quienes eran, no podían conformarse con simplemente hacer el registro en los respectivos libros familiares.

Y encima de todo, era una boda estilo occidental, con sacerdote, capilla y demás faenas. Casi podía verlo, el lugar abarrotado de gente estirada, de esa que piensa que son mejores que el resto solo por tener cierta posición social o económica, Hombres que solo saben hablar de cómo ampliar sus fortunas y mujeres falsas que solo hablan de moda o del chisme del momento; seguro habría reporteros en cada esquina cubriendo hasta el más mínimo detalle, tratando de obtener la mejor nota… un circo completo.

Sin embargo, el tenía una obligación de lo estar ahí. Quizá si cualquier otra persona se lo hubiera pedido, los habría mandado al demonio… pero no a él. Le debía demasiado, después de todo lo que había pasado.

La memoria aún estaba fresca en su mente. No hacia más de unos cuantos años, que un Joven Yusaku se encontraba recién egresado de la carrera. Sus padres estaban orgullosos y podía ver la adoración en los ojos de su hermano. Se había graduado con honores y tenía una oferta laboral en uno de los despachos jurídicos más importantes de Tokio. Todo iba según lo planeado y esperaba que todo siguiera justo así.

Comenzó su vida laboral con uno que otro asunto familiar, pensiones alimenticias, o custodia de menores, nada realmente estresante, pero que poco a poco le iba ganando reputación entre los mismos socios y asociados del bufete.

Y un día todo cambió. Lo recuerda claramente y a veces se pregunta cómo habría sido todo si se hubiera negado a llevar ese asunto. Era su primer asunto criminal, un homicidio, aparentemente el sujeto era acusado de haber asesinado a su propia hija de una manera brutal.

Él estaba confiado en sus habilidades y creía firmemente en la inocencia de su cliente, por lo que brinco ante la oportunidad de hacerse de un mejor nombre entre sus colegas. Se adentró completamente en la investigación, buscando todas las pruebas que lo llevaran a demostrar la inocencia de su cliente.

Lo que no se esperaba es que conforme más indagaba, más dudaba de la veracidad de la historia del hombre, pues todo indicaba que de haber asesinado a su hija, esta no era su primera víctima. Investigaciones inconclusas, denuncias desechadas por falta de pruebas, pero todas con un mismo denominador común… tortura y posterior desmembramiento. Y todas apuntaban al mismo sujeto… ese que se presentó ante él como un dolido e inocente padre de familia a quien la justicia buscaba incriminar por un crimen que no cometió

Se sintió asqueado, y decidió confrontar al cliente y abandonar el caso. En un mundo ideal, la cosa habría quedado ahí, Yusaku continuaría con su vida normal y ese sujeto encontraría alguien más que hiciera el trabajo sucio. Pero no estamos en un mundo ideal, y como imaginamos, la confrontación no salió como él lo había imaginado.

Para muchos, un contrato de prestación de servicios profesionales es una bendición, que te permite cobrar honorarios incluso si el cliente se rehúsa posteriormente. Para Yusaku más bien fue su perdición. Recordándole que el contrato los obligaba mutuamente a cumplir, o afrontar las consecuencias, y restregándole el deshonor que conlleva el incumplimiento, Yusaku no pudo más que asentir. Más si tenía alguna duda respecto a hacer bien su trabajo y no condenarlo "por error" el sujeto le recordó, que la pequeña no era la primera víctima, y que de él dependía el que nadie de su familia fuera el siguiente caso sin resolver.

Llegó la primera audiencia, que de igual forma fue la mejor actuación del joven abogado. Seguro de sí mismo, convincente en sus bien preparados argumentos, y utilizando a tope su carisma, fue capaz de convencer al jurado de la inocencia de su cliente. Solo debían esperar la fecha de la siguiente audiencia y la citación a sentencia y rogar por que el asunto acabara ahí.

Como era de esperarse, la sentencia fue favorable, y a pesar de que seguro tendrían que presentarse ante la corte de apelación, el caso estaba completamente ganado. El hombre estaba satisfecho, lo suficiente como para haber pagado el triple de los honorarios prometidos. Yusaku estaba devastado, dijeran lo que dijeran, había convencido al mundo de la inocencia de un maldito asesino, que quedaba impune de este y muchos otros crímenes, y que ahora caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad. El dinero en sus manos, era dinero manchado de sangre.

La culpa y el remordimiento poco a poco fueron haciendo mella en él, quien busco formas de eludir esa realidad, esos sentimientos. El trabajo ya no le satisfacía, se sentía irritable con todos en casa, y sin saber realmente como, un día encontró cierto alivio en el alcohol. Comenzó con unas copas antes de dormir, luego una botella entera; después agrego otra botella al desayuno y pronto su estado etílico abarcaba todas las horas de su día.

La realidad ya no dolía tanto, la culpa parecía sobre llevable, y el remordimiento se confundía con la euforia causada por el alcohol… Yusaku se sentía "en paz", creía todo comenzaba poco a poco a ser normal nuevamente.

Excepto que en realidad todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba lentamente. Comenzó a olvidar citas, perder audiencias, a confundir clientes o no preparar apropiadamente sus argumentos. Ya no hablaba con sus padres, se alejó de sus amigos… más aun, agredía verbalmente a su hermano pequeño… simplemente no podía soportar que esos ojos que alguna vez lo vieron con inmensa adoración, ahora lo veían con decepción y dolor… en su delirio, Yusaku llego a pensar que en esos ojos también había reproche y reprobación, que sabía lo que había hecho, y lo juzgaba por ello.

El alcohol pronto dejo de ser un paliativo eficiente. Cuando sus efectos disminuían, la culpa se multiplicaba, el dolor volvía, lo que lo hacía ingerir mayores cantidades hasta dejarlo cercano a la inconciencia. Fue entonces que las visiones comenzaron. Se veía como rey y como guerrero, jurando lealtad a otro, y posteriormente traicionándolo. Se encontró sirviendo a una pelirroja sádica, que le ordenaba deshacerse de todos sus seres queridos, se veía luchado con una dama de larga cabellera negra, terminando con su vida y al tiempo que ella terminaba la de él, se veía sirviendo a la pelirroja de nuevo, y peleando con tres adolescentes… había veces que la pelirroja mutaba en el asesino, y a veces las adolescentes mutaban en su hermano o sus padres… la imaginación puede ser un arma poderosa, situación que se vio comprobada, cuando los detalles que alguna vez leyó en la investigación comenzaron a tomar raíz y mezclarse con las visiones… tortura y desmembramiento… traición, muerte. El verse traicionando o torturando a conocidos y a extraños, aumentaba exponencialmente la culpa, lo que estuvo a punto de llevarlo a la locura.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Yusaku continuó con su arreglo personal. Meditaba lo acontecido y aunque sabía que no servía de nada; más de una vez su mente conjuró mil escenarios distintos para mil situaciones que pudo haber cambiado en ese tiempo de oscuridad personal; fue sacando una corbata color rojo fuego, que su mente se disparó nuevamente al pasado. Esa corbata se la había regalado su hermano pequeño, el día que terminó su rehabilitación.

Con una sonrisa amarga, recordó cómo fue que finalmente tocó fondo. La línea entre realidad y fantasía estaba diluida en su mente. Ya no distinguía entre la gente de las visiones y la que realmente estaba a su alrededor. Perdió su trabajo por negligencia y muy poco falto para que sus propios padres lo desconocieran. Fue un ángel en la forma del pequeño Ittou quien finalmente lo ayudo a salir adelante.

A pesar del constante abuso al que fue sujeto por su hermano mayor, Ittou se negaba a pensar que su hermano simplemente se estaba destruyendo a sí mismo; aquel que fue su primer ídolo, su primer ejemplo, poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo… y nadie sabía el por qué.

Lo convirtió en su misión y propósito, no tenía ni idea de cómo lo haría, pero su hermano volvería a brillar con la misma fuerza con que lo hizo en otros tiempos.

La recuperación fue lenta y tortuosa, pero con el inmenso apoyo y cariño de su hermano, salió adelante. Su cordura volvió, y aunque el sentimiento de culpa jamás desapareció realmente, pudo entender que las cosas sucedieron de esa forma, y que él actuó de la mejor manera dadas las circunstancias para proteger lo más querido para él.

El último paso, fue recuperar su credibilidad personal y laboral, y con la corbata que hoy nuevamente portaba con una mezcla de cariño y orgullo, se presentó ante su anterior Jefe, a solicitar una nueva oportunidad, y explicando las circunstancias de su anterior caída.

No fue sencillo, pero el viejo abogado Hanada, decidió creer en él, advirtiéndole que esta sería la única oportunidad que recibiría. Estaría a prueba unos cuantos meses, antes de aceptarlo por completo en sus filas y de ello dependería la determinación final. Afortunadamente al día de hoy, el Sr. Hanada no se había arrepentido en su decisión.

Fue precisamente él quien le extendió la invitación a la boda de su hija, con el "Sucesor" del Senador Hino.

Finalmente con su mejor traje, invitación en mano y sonrisa matadora, Yusaku se dirigió a lo que prometía ser la tarde más fastidiosa de su vida.

Debía admitir que la ceremonia "religiosa" no había estado tan mal. La capilla adornada con rosas blancas era una vista digna de admirar; El "sacerdote" había dedicado su sermón al amor eterno, y al mutuo apoyo que deben proporcionarse. Si era sincero, y trataba de siempre serlo, la carta de San Pablo, le pareció especialmente bonita.

Si, la parte tranquila y quizá agradable del evento, había concluido. Era momento de dar paso a la mayor atracción, o como ya la había nombrado "el circo".

El evento se llevaría a cabo en un jardín ubicado al centro de la ciudad, mismo que estaba decorado con motivos blancos y rojos; al centro de cada mesa, se encontraba un arreglo floral que no solo llevaba las mismas rosas blancas que adornaron la iglesia, además estaban acompañadas con algún tipo de Liliácea igualmente roja.

Y es en este escenario que se lleva a cabo el espectáculo; La primera fase: "la Pasarela", la cual consistía en observar uno a uno a los invitados que poco a poco llegaban al evento, podías apreciar el esfuerzo que todo el mundo hizo en traer el mejor traje, o el vestido más llamativo, la joya más ostentosa o el peinado más "innovador". Hombres y mujeres que exhibían a su acompañante como si de un accesorio más se tratase.

Casi al mismo tiempo, se desarrollaba la fase 2, también conocida como "el Beso de Judas". ¿De qué se trataba esto? Sencillo, conforme las personas iban llegando, los murmullos críticos comenzaban, que si ese color no favorecía, o que si esa no era la esposa, más cuando entre conocidos se saludaban, lo hacían con falsas sonrisas y halagos a lo anteriormente criticado.

Para Yusaku, toda esta frivolidad era repulsiva, y continuamente debía recordarse los motivos por los que había accedido a asistir a este evento… decidió concentrarse en la copa con refresco que estaba en su mano, y esperar pacientemente a que la comida fuera servida.

Concentrado como estaba en todo y en nada, de repente los murmullos cambiaron de tono; más que ser críticos o reprobatorios, eran más bien de sorpresa, quien quiera que haya llegado, no es alguien a quien nadie de los presentes esperara. Decidió alzar la mirada y se encontró con una creatura hermosa. Largo cabello negro, con un aire regio, portando un vestido rojo en distintos materiales y tonalidades, con zapatillas a juego y accesorios en dorado y negro. Por su mente, solo cruzó una palabra al verla: Fuego.

Y esa mujer de fuego, se dirigía justo hacia él. O mejor dicho a la zona general donde se encontraba él.

Por primera vez en el evento, Yusaku decidió socializar un poco con las personas que se hallaban a su alrededor, simplemente debía saber quién era es misteriosa dama. Grande fue su desilusión al enterarse que ella era ni más ni menos que la única hija del Senador Hino. Seguramente una niña mimada, otra cara bonita y poco cerebro… una frívola más a la fiesta… simplemente decidió ignorarla.

Y así poco a poco fue transcurriendo el tiempo, Yusaku opto por no solo comer y beber refresco, o cualquier bebida no alcohólica que le ofrecieran, sino también y por mero aburrimiento, opto por bailar un par de veces con una que otra dama, discretamente revisando su reloj, decidiendo el momento apropiado para retirarse de la fiesta.

Justo cuando supuso que era un excelente momento para huir, una mano se posó en su hombro, sorprendiéndolo en el acto, y obligándolo a girar y encarar a la persona. Se encontró con un par de ojos café, cabello blanco y la sonrisa bonachona del Sr. Hanada, quien tras alegar que no le había visto durante todo el evento, lo instó a seguirlo pues debía presentarle a alguien muy importante… encontrándose frente a frente con su hija y su hora esposo, el Sr. Kaidou.

Las presentaciones fueron breves y cordiales, sinceramente, Yusaku no se sentía con ánimo de aportar entretenimiento al circo. Rin siempre le había parecido una chica linda, y las pocas veces que llego a intercambiar palabras con ella, pudo notar que era medianamente lista y que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su prometido, ahora esposo… el cual ahora que lo tenía frente a frente, no le parecía ni la mitad de increíble de lo que Rin le había descrito.

Movimiento percibido en la periferia de su mirada, le alerto del próximo arribo de una tercera y cuarta figura, el Senador Hino, acompañado de la que horas antes se había enterado era su hija.

Y lo primero que noto con solo mirarlos, es que su relación familiar no era exactamente la mejor.

La pelinegra trataba de mantener un aire calmo y distante, a pesar de que sus ojos delataban la inmensa furia que algún comentario de su padre le había causado. El senador por su lado, no podía ocultar su molestia con la misma facilidad, pues esta se delataba en la forma en como fruncía el ceño y apretaba ligeramente los puños.

**\- ¡ah! Llegan en el justo momento, Takashi viejo amigo, este es el joven del que te he hablado tanto, Asanuma Yusaku. Muchacho, este es el senador Takashi Hino, y su hermosa hija, Rei.**

Yusaku debía admitir que de cerca, Rei era más linda de lo que suponía; su cabello lucia precioso con el prendedor dorado que había notado horas antes, y su vestido realmente se ajustaba a su figura… sus ojos violetas... que lo miraban con una mezcla de asombro y reconocimiento, que tocaron una fibra invisible en su interior, fue lo que mas llamo su atención. Podría jurar que había visto esos ojos en otro lugar, y en otras circunstancias.

Se percato del momento incomodo que se había instalado entre ellos, y tras corresponder saludos y amabilidades, tomo algo de coraje y la invito a bailar. Mudamente la pelinegra coloco su mano en la de el y permitió ser dirigida a la pista de baile.

Era un vals aparentemente tranquilo, lo cual daba perfecta oportunidad para conversar, el único problema era que ninguno de los dos sabia que decir.

En la mente de Rei había un mar de confusión. No hacia mucho que analizaba las extrañas similitudes entre Kaidou y Jadeite, y ahora como si fuera broma del destino, los tenia a ambos en el mismo salón, pues en su mente no había duda que el sujeto que actualmente la envolvía en sus brazos, era nada mas ni nada menos que el antiguo Shitennou del Este.

Por parte de Yusaku, también había cierta confusión, aunque no en el mismo modo que en la pelinegra. Había algo en ella que le resultaba sumamente familiar, la manera en que se acomodaba a su abrazo, como si hubiera sido hecha especialmente para él, como si ella perteneciera justo en ese lugar, entre sus brazos… llenaba su corazón de nostalgia y calidez.

La melodía terminó, mas ninguno hizo movimiento alguno para separarse, en cambio, se mantuvieron en la misma posición hasta en tanto no comenzó la siguiente melodía, la cual al ser de un ritmo distinto, los saco del trance en el que se encontraban.

**-¿Sería muy osado de mi parte, el invitarla a la terraza? El ambiente en el salón es cada vez más sofocante.**

Soltándose de su agarre y asintiendo levemente, ambos se retiraron de la pista. El camino se hizo en silencio, mas por extraño que a ambos les pareciera, este no era incomodo, más una vez que el aire fresco golpeo sus rostros, el silencio se esfumó. Yusaku procedió a presentarse nuevamente, alegando que esa horrorosa introducción en frente de los viejos no era digna de recordarse, y haciendo gala de varios trucos y bromas, consiguió de Rei la primera sonrisa de la tarde.

Charlaron poco realmente, después de todo, y a pesar de lo que la mente y el alma de Rei dijeran, seguían siendo un par de extraños… independientemente de que según habían descubierto, ninguno de los dos realmente disfrutaba este tipo de reuniones.

Comenzaba a hacerse tarde, y Rei decidió que era buen momento de retirarse. Su inicial objetivo se había cumplido, y salvo por la curiosa compañía con que se había rodeado al final de la velada, ella ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí. Comunico a su acompañante su intención, mismo que insistió en acompañarle, aunque fuera una parte del camino.

Finalmente llegó el momento de las despedidas, momento que Yusaku aprovecho para pedir el número a Rei, quien dudo un poco, antes de olvidarse de la precaución y dárselo. Dejaría al destino el resultado de este encuentro fortuito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, no tengo nada contra Yusaku, ni tampoco contra Makoto, la verdad es que el humor lo traía así de raro, cosa que se vio reflejada en el capitulo. (Lo mismo paso con un shot de MKR)
> 
> Y hablando de Yusaku/Jadeite finalmente aquí esta el capitulo que le corresponde, esta vez dejo pendiente el encuentro con Mamoru.
> 
> Un Shittenou más… me pregunto ¿que será de Zoicite?
> 
> Referencias:
> 
> \- El Sr. Kaidou, su prometida y Takashi Hino fueron sacados del capitulo "Memorias de Casablanca" que esta al final del Tomo 11 del Manga.
> 
> \- Rei pensando en Jadeite es referencia a un Shot propio (Set Fire to the Rain)
> 
> \- Las flores rojas de la boda son "Blackout Lily" (que son como la versión roja de la Casablanca)
> 
> \- El título del capítulo hace alusión a una canción de Opeth que escuchaba al escribir (Under The Weeping Moon)
> 
> \- Y si se preguntan, por que le peso el honor a Yusaku, den una vuelta alrededor del Código Giri.
> 
> Sale, pues eso es todo…. Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura.


	5. Buenos tiempos, Malos momentos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reuniones, Contratos, Revelaciones y el cuarto Shitennou

Hacían aproximadamente seis meses que un alegre Mamoru había llegado feliz de un turno en el hospital, con una sonrisa soñadora, y los ojos brillando de ilusión.

Y a pesar de que en ese momento el pánico era la emoción que más la dominaba, en este momento no podía más que reír de lo absurdo de la situación

Aquel día, Usagi recuerda haberse sentido ciertamente preocupada y por demás intimidada. Qué tal si había conocido a una nueva doctora que había acaparado toda su atención con su inteligencia y encanto. Y si una nueva enfermera con una bella sonrisa y un cuerpo de infarto era la nueva compañera de trabajo y su esposo se sentía más que encantado.

Y si…

No, no era posible. Ella confiaba en Mamoru, confiaba en su amor y sabía que él no era capaz de algo así por lo que decidió enfrentar la situación como la mujer madura que era, y no como la adolescente que, aunque clamaba por salir a flote, logro mantener a raya.

Fue así que preparando rápidamente un Mousse de chocolate que Mako le había enseñado, y que era infalible para todo tipo de situaciones extrañas, lo siguió a la habitación y con la mayor sutileza que pudo trato de indagar la situación.

Sin embargo Usagi no tuvo más que preguntarle cómo había estado su día para que Mamoru confesara el porqué de su sospechosa actitud.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella recordó cómo fue que ignorando las consultas o la complicada cirugía que había practicado, Mamoru se lanzó en describir la última consulta del día. Al parecer él estaba dudoso de recibir a ese último paciente, al final se decidió a recibirlo y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, pues el dichoso paciente era nada más y nada menos que Hiroshi Saíto, quien en una anterior vida había respondido al nombre de Kunzite. Le contó como estuvieron conversando de todo y de nada, como fue que el antiguo general había ido a tratarse un ligero resfriado y lo importante que era estar lo más sano posible para el buen desempeño de su carrera como músico.

Sinceramente Usagi se sintió más que aliviada. Primero porque no había nada que estuviera atentando contra su matrimonio como en un momento llego a temer y segundo porque si bien sabía que Mamoru tenía varios colegas médicos con lo que llevaba una buena relación, así como la cercana relación que tenía con Ittou y Motoki, ella sabía que a pesar del tiempo él siempre extrañaría la relación que tuvo con sus viejos Shitennou.

Algunos días después, Mamoru le contó como había recibido la notificación de un nuevo paciente definitivo en su consulta regular, dicho paciente, no era otro que Hiroshi Saito.

Volvieron a coincidir en varias ocasiones, formándose poco a poco un lazo de amistad entre los dos, al grado de que en alguna ocasión él los invito a uno de sus conciertos, mismos que Mamoru disfrutó más que Usagi; mientras que ellos lo invitaron más de una vez a cenar a su departamento.

Fue en una de esas cenas donde Usagi se enteró que Saíto hacía tiempo que salía con Minako.

En apariencia, Usagi fingió demencia y continúo con la plática como si el nombre de su amiga no hubiera sido mencionado en lo absoluto. Internamente, se encontraba por demás decepcionada pues si bien ella le había contado que estaba saliendo con alguien, jamás le dijo exactamente "quién" era ese "Alguien"; aun así, lo dejo pasar, pensando que Minako seguramente tenía una buena razón o una muy buena excusa para no haberle mencionado nada.

Y, eventualmente Minako se lo reveló.

Fue en una fría tarde de diciembre en que ambas amigas se habían reunido a tomar chocolate después del trabajo con la excusa de actualizar chismes y pasar un rato agradable. Usagi le contó de algunas peripecias con sus colegas laborales así como lo interesante que había sido la "Noche de las Estrellas" a la que Asanuma los había invitado. Por obvias razones, omitió el detalle de quien era el ponente principal del evento.

Minako en cambio le contó acerca de las próximas ofertas de ropa, problemas con las modelos y de cómo su novio actual saldría de gira en los próximos días y no lo vería hasta dentro de un mes. Sutilmente, Usagi le pregunto si algún día conocerían al misterioso y evasivo individuo, pues era broma privada dentro del grupo de guerreras que en realidad no existía y solo era parte de la loca imaginación de Minako.

Inmediatamente la rubia se puso seria, indicativo de que esta no sería una conversación jocosa.

**-Usagi-chan, la razón por la que no he querido presentarles a Hiroshi, ni he querido hablar demasiado de él es porque temo que piensen que he perdido la cordura… yo lo conocí hace muchos años, antes de saber que éramos o quienes fuimos, y aun así supe que él era alguien especial para mí. Ahora que lo he vuelto a ver, entendí por qué… -** respiró profundo, quizá para darse valor, quizá para recomponerse, y tras unos segundos continuó – **Usa-chan, Saíto es la Reencarnación de Kunzite. Los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa, la misma voz… ¡hasta la forma de caminar...! -** guardo silencio por unos minutos mas, tal vez evaluando las emociones que pudieran reflejarse en el rostro de su amiga, o quizá para tomar un poco de aire para continuar su explicación; alzando la mirada, y al ver una expresión de a incredulidad, o preocupación por su salud mental, Minako continuó con su discurso - **¡Usagi no estoy loca! ¡Yo lo vi morir! Nosotras lo derrotamos, y sé que su espíritu descansa en la mesita de noche de tu esposo, pero te juro que es él… créeme por favor…-**

**\- Te creo. –** Usagi corto abruptamente la cantaleta de su amiga; Minako en algún momento de su argumento agacho la mirada tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir… mas, al escuchar las dos palabras que más añoraba escuchar mas no estaba segura de recibirlas, dirigió sus confundidos ojos azules a los casi idénticos de su amiga, encontrando en ellos, cariño comprensión y cierta tristeza.

Usagi procedió a abrazar a su amiga fuertemente, mientras esta derramaba lágrimas que no sabía si eran de alivio, alegría o estrés acumulado. Una vez que estuvo más tranquila, Usagi procedió a explicarle como en realidad ella ya sabía de la existencia de Kunzite, relatándole el encuentro con Mamoru y los posteriores encuentros con el antiguo Shitennou del oeste, y que ella simplemente estaba esperando a que Minako le tuviera la confianza para contárselo… y que entendía perfectamente el por qué no lo había hecho antes.

También le contó que sabía que Nephrite andaba por ahí, que Mamoru ya lo había conocido también y que estaba segura que era cuestión de tiempo para que Jadeite y Zoicite aparecieran.

El sonido del timbre la devolvió a la realidad, afortunadamente la cena estaba lista y ya solo era esperar a que sus invitados llegaran. Con una sonrisa en el rostro atendió el llamado, dándoles la bienvenida.

**\- ¡Minako-Chan, Hiroshi-San! ¡Bienvenidos! –**

A la fecha, aun ninguna de las Senshi sabía de la verdadera identidad del Amor de Mina, sin embargo Usagi comprendía que ella misma se los confesaría cuando se sintiera lista.

* * *

La cena estaba progresando maravillosamente, y si bien todos sabían que la presentación de la comida no era exactamente el fuerte de Usagi, nadie podía negar que le había quedado rica; el ambiente era ligero y las bromas y comentarios diversos se intercambiaban con naturalidad. Sin embargo, entre el cambio del plato fuerte al postre, Hiroshi recibió una llamada que lo obligo a retirarse por unos minutos. A juzgar por las expresiones de su rostro, la misma era realmente importante y tras varios minutos de discusión, finalmente volvió a la mesa con una sonrisa en su rostro. La llamada era del representante de la banda, al parecer había un agente de su compañía disquera en su última presentación, tras reportar a sus superiores el creciente éxito de la banda, la Compañía decidió que era momento de ampliar el contrato que tenían firmado inicialmente, por lo que necesitaban entrevistarse con ellos para discutir la duración y los compromisos a cumplir por ambas partes.

Por demás está decir que Hiroshi acepto entrevistarse con el agente y de esa forma poder discutir los términos del citado contrato la siguiente semana; con estas noticias, decidieron que un brindis estaba en orden y sacando de la alacena el sake especial, procedieron a celebrar el futuro de la banda.

Fue Mamoru quien resalto una cuestión por demás importante al preguntar si ya tenían un abogado de confianza que pudiera acompañarlos, a lo que Saíto respondió con una negativa. La verdad era que, jamás habían tenido necesidad de los servicios de uno pues los conocimientos que Hiroshi adquirió en su carrera de negocios aunados a la propia astucia que el rubio tenia para la planeación y elaboración de planes de trabajo, así como su pericia a la hora de aprovechar las oportunidades que se les presentaban, habían sido suficientes hasta el momento para el adecuado manejo legal y financiero de la banda, aunque quizá este era un buen momento de solicitar los servicios de uno.

Hiroshi preguntó a los presentes si alguien tenía alguno que le pudiera recomendar, a lo que el mismo Mamoru respondió que sabía de alguien que era abogado y aparentemente de los mejores, que era hermano de uno de sus mejores amigos, más que él personalmente no lo conocía. Rápidamente envió un mensaje de texto a su amigo, preguntándole por su hermano y la posibilidad de contratar sus servicios. Momentos después, recibió respuesta señalando que su hermano tenía libre la tarde dentro de dos días, y que con gusto los atendería para que le explicaran el asunto.

* * *

Dentro del folklore nipón existen diversas leyendas que versan desde la existencia de youkais, espíritus, y maldiciones hasta la existencia de lugares sagrados, místicos e incluso embrujados.

Así tenemos la leyenda de la Yuki-Onna, que es una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y blancos ropajes que devora a aquellos que se pierden en las montañas nevadas; la de las Nure Onago, que son espíritus de niñas que se aparecen cerca de lagos y que siempre están mojadas… y que si les sonríes te seguirán por el resto de tus días.

Entre los lugares sagrados se encuentra por ejemplo, el Ise Daijingu, o Gran Templo Ise, que se encuentra ubicado dentro del bosque sagrado de árboles de Ciprés, al sur de la isla Honshu, donde se encuentra un templo Shinto dedicado a Amaterasu Omikami y a Toyouke Okami, y de donde se obtiene toda la madera sagrada con la que se reparan los templos shinto de toda la nación.

En sentido opuesto, nos encontramos con el Aokigahara. Un bosque por muchos llamado maldito y en el que se dice deambulan los espíritus de todos aquellos japoneses que año con año se internan en él para suicidarse, y cuyas historias de aquellos que por descuido se internan y se pierden en el, no son exactamente alentadoras.

Esto sin embargo no tiene detrimento alguno en su estatus como uno de los más importantes puntos turísticos de la nación nipona, y por lo mismo, muchas personas organizan tours guiados permitiéndole conocer el bosque de manera "segura".

O al menos tan segura como puede esperarse de un lugar así.

Entre los locales, existe la historia de un chico que quizá por desobediente, o quizá por curioso, pudiera ser que por distraído, se separó del grupo de turistas en que se encontraba su familia, perdiéndose en las profundidades del bosque y permaneciendo ahí por poco menos de dos semanas.

Se realizó una búsqueda exhaustiva, las autoridades locales organizaron grupos de rescate equipados con perros de rastreo y más de un voluntario que se unió a la causa. Hasta que finalmente lo encontraron.

El chico estaba sentado al pie de un árbol particularmente ancho, con la mirada perdida y completamente desconectado del mundo que le rodeaba. Rápidamente fue trasladado a un lugar más seguro, donde fue revisado por los paramédicos que estaban estacionados en la ambulancia de base y quienes determinaron que si bien el chico estaba deshidratado y ciertamente le hacían falta unas cuantas comidas, lo único que estaba mal con él, era el obvio estado de shock en el que se encontraba.

Finalmente fue llevado a la estación de policía de la prefectura mas cercana a su hogar, donde se notificó a sus padres para que pudieran reunirse con el a la brevedad.

Todos aquellos que le conocieron personalmente, pueden atestiguar, que después de ese incidente, nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

Hay quienes aseguran que jamás supero el shock de estar tanto tiempo perdido en ese lugar. Otros, un poco mas supersticiosos aseguran que un Youkai se le apareció o que quizá un espíritu lo poseyó. La verdad de las cosas es que solo Matsumoto Yuki, sabe exactamente lo que pasó.

El único problema era, lograr hacerlo hablar. O entender su forma de expresarse al respecto.

No, Yuki jamás ha hablado de lo que sucedió con nadie, y posiblemente nunca lo haga, pero desde esa estresante experiencia, obtuvo una extraña fascinación por las artes plásticas… especialmente por los oleos y los lienzos.

Comenzó con pequeños dibujos que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, y que más parecían emular las obras de Jackson Pollock; poco a poco estos dibujos fueron tomando formas y texturas hasta convertirse en poco detallados paisajes. Finalmente y quizá conforme su mente se fue despejando, Yuki fue capaz de plasmar en sus lienzos imágenes que más bien parecían salidas de un cuento de hadas… o de diversas leyendas medievales de distintas partes del planeta.

Fue justamente esto, lo que llamó la atención de un cazador de talento, el mismo que algunos años antes había visto esa misma calidad de trabajo y ese mismo sentimiento de nostalgia que las pinturas emitían en otra artista, Yumeno Yumemi.

En un principio, el cazador contempló la posibilidad de que el joven pintor simplemente estuviera emulando el trabajo de la ahora famosa artista, sin embargo con un análisis mas cercano, pudo percatarse que donde las pinturas de Yumemi eran luminosas y mas bien fantasiosas, las del joven pintor eran mas reales, mas tangibles, y donde realmente podías sentir las emociones de los guerreros que alzaban sus espadas con el fin de proteger sus reinos.

Otra gran diferencia consistía en los protagonistas de dichas obras.

Yumemi gustaba de pintar mujeres en diversos escenarios. Como guerreras, doncellas, princesas… en grupos o individuales, y siempre con cierta iluminación que realzaban cierto misticismo y que ayudaban a enfatizar las cualidades que querían mostrarse.

Matsumoto en cambio era ligeramente mas heterogéneo, aunque generalmente mostraba a los mismos cinco guerreros en diferentes circunstancias.

Podría decirse que, de alguna manera, unas complementaban a las otras.

Fue así como, tras una negociación que fue mas bien breve, donde el cazador le ofreció al joven exposición y difusión de su arte, siendo este presentado en compañía del de la ahora renombrada Yumemi, a cambio de una contraprestación en la forma de determinada comisión por cada pintura vendida, que se organizaron una serie de galas que había de tener lugar en diversas galerías a lo largo de Japón.

* * *

Cuando Yumeno Yumemi fue notificada del nuevo artista que compartiría la galería con ella en Tokio, Osaka y Köbe, se sintió inusualmente curiosa. Por lo general, otros pintores no gustaban de compartir la escena con ella, pues sentían que sus pinturas cargadas de "fantasía" chocaban de manera poco agradable con los paisajes urbanos o con ese extraño resurgimiento del expresionismo que últimamente se estaba produciendo, por lo que generalmente se presentaba individualmente, gozando de la atención indivisa de todos los asistentes a las exposiciones.

Claro esta existían sus excepciones, tales como Kaioh Michiru y sus paisajes marinos y quien era en opinión de Yumemi, la persona mas amable y encantadora que pudieras encontrar en el medio. Sus sonrisas enigmáticas y las miradas que intercambiaba con su pareja cada vez que compartían la exposición solo añadían al creciente misticismo alrededor de la chica. El hecho de que siempre tenía una palabra positiva cada vez que veía sus obras, era un extra bastante agradable.

En las raras ocasiones en que presentaba su trabajo, también llego a compartir galería con Mizuno Ren y sus paisajes japoneses tradicionales. El hombre era bastante serio, o quizá simplemente no tenia mucho que hablar; se sabia que era divorciado y tenia una hija en Tokio, a quien regularmente le enviaba postales especialmente pintadas por él, mas nunca se le había visto en compañía de nadie, que no fuera estrictamente necesario y relacionado con su obra. A pesar de esto, llevaba una relación cordial con Yumemi

El hecho de que su representante haya considerado que el trabajo del nuevo pintor pudiera ser exhibido con el de ella, y que no chocaran horriblemente como muchos otros, la tenía más que intrigada. Realmente no podía esperar a conocer al susodicho.

Y valla sorpresa que se llevo al verlo por primera vez. O lo que todo el mundo consideraba era la primera vez.

Matsumoto Yuki era un sujeto de estatura media, delgado y de facciones finas, cabello castaño claro y largo recogido en una coleta a la altura de los hombros y con unos ojos verdes que te hacían sentir que veían hasta lo mas profundo de tu ser.

Matsumoto Yuki, también era idéntico al sujeto que la ataco hace ya muchos años, cuando iniciaba su carrera artística y que respondía al "nombre" de Zoicite, y que de no ser por que cuando los presentaron, no vio ningún signo de reconocimiento en su mirada, podría asegurar que eran la misma persona.

Tratar con Matsumoto fue una experiencia bastante... peculiar. El sujeto era serio en principio, y su presencia de una u otra forma siempre era notada, mas conforme iba tomando confianza con las personas, descubrías un humor bastante acido, y sarcástico, una mente llena de respuestas rápidas y un encanto extraño que pasara lo que pasara o dijera lo que dijera nunca llegaba a ser realmente molesto.

Aun así, la sensación de que Matsumoto y Zoicite realmente eran la misma persona no la dejaba tranquila, por lo que apenas tuvo confirmación del lugar y hora donde se llevaría a cabo la exposición en Tokio, envió un par de invitaciones a aquellos que sabia podían resolver sus dudas.

* * *

Cuando su hermano le había dicho que uno de sus mejores amigos necesitaba un abogado, se habían formado montones de escenarios extraños en su mente, después de todo, solo había tres personas que entraban en esa categoría y ninguno de ellos le parecía ser del tipo que se metiera en algún tipo de conflicto que ameritara sus servicios. Cuando le dijo que el que lo había solicitado era Chiba Mamoru, lo primero que pensó fue, intrigas de la sala de emergencias o una posible acusación de negligencia médica, por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado, le confirmo a su hermano su disponibilidad horaria a la brevedad, señalándole hora y fecha en donde lo podría atender.

Con lo que se encontró definitivamente no se asemejaba en lo mas mínimo a nada de lo que se imaginó.

Había despejado su agenda para esa tarde, dispuesto a centrar toda su atención en el amigo de su hermano, pues por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de causar una buena impresión con el joven doctor, además de que algo dentro de si mismo le decía que esta cita sería por demás relevante. Cuando su secretaria le notificó que su cita de las cuatro le esperaba, se tomó solo un par de minutos para alistarse y relajarse, y entonces permitirle la entrada.

Y ahí estaba, cabello negro, y ojos azul profundo, alto de tez blanca y rodeado de un aura que le inspiraba respeto, tranquilidad y grandeza. A su lado, se encontró con unos ojos plateados, en el rostro serio de un rubio platinado, cuya estatura era similar a la del primero y que por alguna razón le inspiraba camaradería, confianza y un nivel distinto de respeto.

Ambos sujetos le producían nostalgia… sentía que esto ya lo había vivido antes, que conocía a estas personas de toda la vida y Yuusaku no entendía el por qué.

Hiroshi, sin saberlo, compartía el sentimiento con Yuusaku. Muy dentro de si, algo le decía que este encuentro ya se había llevado a cabo en otro momento, que las tres personas que se encontraban ahora frente a frente habían sido testigos de este mismo encuentro en otra vida o en otro tiempo… que ninguno de los tres era realmente un extraño.

Era un sentimiento confuso, no tan diferente a lo que sintió cuando conoció a Mamoru, pero mas cercano a lo que sintió con Minako.

Por su parte, Mamoru estaba mas que sorprendido. Es cierto, sospechaba que todos sus Shitennou estaban esparcidos por ahí, y esperaba encontrarlos tarde o temprano, sin embargo, la impresión que le producía cada vez que se encontraba frente a frente con uno de ellos por primera vez, era indescriptible. Encontrarse al travieso Jadeite, estando en compañía de Kunzite, lo remontó a la primera vez que posó sus ojos en el rubio menor en otra vida, cuando eran niños, antes de nombrarlo su guardián, antes de nombrarlo Shitennou del Este y antes de poder llamarlo amigo.

El primero de salir de su estupor fue Yuusaku, quien prontamente procedió a presentarse, e instando a los otros dos a hacer lo mismo para después pasarlos a su oficina y esperar a que le explicaran el por que de su cita.

Resultó ser que no era Chiba quien necesitaba un abogado, sino su platinado compañero. Hiroshi Saito, era el vocalista de una banda emergente de Death Metal y hacia relativamente poco que la compañía disquera que le representaba había decidido ampliar los términos de su contrato. Básicamente requerían de los servicios de Yuusaku para auxiliar en las negociaciones, supervisar que todo lo que se plasmaba en el contrato fuera legítimo y acorde con lo convenido entre las partes y les auxiliara con las cuestiones relativas a derechos de autor.

Un asunto bastante complejo y completo, en opinión de Yuusaku.

La reunión se prolongo por un par de horas más, después de haber afinado los detalles de la representación frente a los ejecutivos de Lantis Co., misma que se llevaría cabo en unos cuantos días más.

Mamoru se encontraba ciertamente maravillado, pues la interacción entre Saito y Yuusaku era un vívido eco de la relación que ambos llevaban en el pasado. Kunzite serio y sarcástico, Jadeite travieso y siempre buscando la forma de hacer que el platinado perdiera la compostura… lográndolo la mayor parte del tiempo. Saito fingiendo indiferencia frente a las ocurrencias del rubio menor y Yuusaku haciéndole bromas de todo lo que se le ocurría… y ambos uniendo fuerzas en contra de Mamoru.

Este último no pudo borrar la inmensa sonrisa reflejo de su felicidad durante toda su estancia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Nop, no he muerto, ni abandone la historia, ni me mude a Marte, cambie de nombre o cualquier otra cosa extraña que hayan imaginado.
> 
> No, solo que a veces la Vida pasa y ¡diablos! el tiempo vuela
> 
> Pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo…
> 
> Publicando momentos antes de poder cantar ¡Feliz Cumpleaños a mi!
> 
> Referencias:
> 
> Lantis Co. Si existe, maneja varias bandas de pop, una que otra de metal y sobretodo son responsables del manejo de varios soundtracks de videojuegos.
> 
> Tanto los Youkais mencionados, como los bosques a los que hago alusión, también son reales (bueno, las leyendas), y de hecho si, el Aokigahara es como el sitio predilecto si te quieres suicidar… y lo de los recorridos turísticos… si, también es cierto.
> 
> Por si no recuerdan a Yumeno Yumemi, ella sale en el anime clásico, y es portadora de uno de los cristales arco iris.
> 
> El título del capitulo, hace alusión a una rola de Led Zeppelin, "Good Times, Bad Times"
> 
> (Según yo el capítulo seis estaría listo en enero.... ya vamos a medio Julio casi y nomas no lo acabo...en fin, esperen el próximo durante este mes...)


	6. Dia Tranquilo Bajo el Sol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recuerdos, memorias de otras vidas, y un encuentro inesperado.

La reunión con los ejecutivos de Lantis Co., salió a pedir de boca e  Hiroshi estaba maravillado con la forma en que Yuusaku se había desenvuelto ante los abogados y representantes de la empresa; en ningún momento mostró otra cosa que no fuera aparente complacencia con lo que ellos proponían, mas entre palabras dulces y bromas bien colocadas, lograba que cualquier cosa que fuera adversa a la banda, fuera retirada o en su caso modificada de tal forma que esta resultara incluso beneficiosa.

 

Y por alguna razón, mientras le miraba trabajar así, como si esta fuera la misión más importante de su existencia, Hiroshi no pudo evitar sentir que esto ya lo había vivido antes.

 

Esa extraña sensación de dejavu que usualmente le acompañaba cada vez que estaba en compañía de Mamoru y su esposa, y en ocasiones cuando tenía una cita con Minako, ahora lo estaba experimentando en compañía del joven abogado; no lo entendía realmente, y en mas de una ocasión llego a preguntarse si les había conocido quizá cuando eran mas jóvenes, niños incluso y por el paso del tiempo había olvidado su presencia…

 

Era una idea poco factible, mas el sentimiento de pertenencia y familiaridad que últimamente experimentaba en su presencia eran prueba de que quizá no estaba tan errado en sus especulaciones.

 

Si sucedió o no, no era realmente importante; lo que si lo era, era el aquí y ahora, y el hecho de que además de tener un nuevo y mejor contrato para su banda, y un nuevo representante legal que por lo que había visto, era leal y dedicado, estaba seguro que había ganado un amigo con el que podía contar siempre.

 

Una ligera sonrisa adornó su rostro.

 

Así recostado en su cama, y mientras escuchaba la lluvia golpear contra el cristal de su ventana, Hiroshi Saito simplemente pensó que si, la vida era buena… y últimamente lo era mas.

 

Mirando de reojo el reloj en su buró, noto que únicamente faltaban dos horas para su siguiente presentación en el bar habitual. Poniéndose lentamente de pie y comenzando el ritual nocturno previo a un show, Saito continuó con sus cavilaciones.

 

Mientras buscaba en sus cajones algo limpio que ponerse después de ducharse, recordó como hacia un par de días mientras estaba en el medio de un nuevo solo de guitarra, una extraña visión le asaltó repentinamente. Conforme había pasado el tiempo, los detalles de esa visión se habían ido difuminando poco a poco, mas lo que se mantenía realmente firme en su memoria era la imagen de varios chicos jugando en un inmenso jardín, o en lo que parecía el patio interior de algún tipo de palacio. Los chicos con los que jugaba le parecían conocidos y si se esforzaba un poco casi podía distinguir como uno de ellos tenia los mismos ojos que Mamoru, y otro la misma sonrisa que Yuusaku.

 

Hiroshi no tenia ni idea de que clase de lugar era ese, juraría incluso que jamás había puesto un pie ahí, especialmente por que en su vida había salido de Tokio sino hasta que comenzó las giras con su banda, y aun así, la estructura del palacio de sus visiones no tenia nada que ver con las edificaciones típicas de Japón… sin embargo, algo en esa visión le inquietaba lo suficiente como para no catalogarla simplemente como un sueño producto del cansancio.

 

Cerrando la puerta del baño detrás de si, y descartando las ropas que llevaba puestas hasta ese momento, Hiroshi tomo un paso tentativo hacia la ducha, regulando la temperatura del agua y dejando que esta humedeciera por completo su rostro y su cabello.

 

Y esa agua, que poco a poco limpiaba las impurezas de su cuerpo, también sirvió para relajarle y permitir que su mente se mantuviera en blanco, pensamientos de visiones y dejavu’s completamente olvidados, concentrándose así al cien por ciento en su siguiente presentación.

 

Ya tendría tiempo de analizar todo a fondo.

 

 

* * *

 

Este no era el número que estaba buscando.

 

De hecho y siendo honesto consigo mismo, ni siquiera recordaba que lo tenía entre sus contactos. Si, la chica era hermosa y ciertamente interesante, y en otras circunstancias ya habría buscado la forma de conocerla mejor… sin embargo, por el momento no estaba interesado en perseguir ese tipo de relaciones personales.

 

Por un momento su mente traicionera le incitó a buscarla de todas maneras, después de todo, su padre era un político influyente, y siempre era bueno tener uno de esos en tu lista de contactos. Medio segundo después, desechó por completo la idea; no solo recordó la horrible relación familiar que ambos proyectaron, sino también le pareció completamente injusto con la única persona que logró hacer que esa tarde tediosa fuera sobrellevable.

 

**\- Tampoco ella me ha llamado…-** murmuró ligeramente mientras miraba nuevamente el contacto en el móvil. Esto le pareció aun más curioso e interesante pues por lo general, cuando tenía la “fortuna” de conocer a una chica en alguna reunión social, esta no hacía más que tratar de llamar su atención de una u otra manera, al grado de llegar a ser completamente invasiva y molesta.

Hino Rei por el contrario, desde el primer momento en que cruzaron palabras, se mostró aprehensiva y hasta cierto punto desconfiada, justo de la misma manera en que se mostró con casi cualquier otro caballero que se acercara a tratar de llamar su atención. Mas una vez roto el hielo entre ellos, se encontró con una mujer de palabras francas y decididas, que sabía exactamente quien era y su propia valía, sin tener que depender de la fama de su padre.

 

Ciertamente había sido refrescante.

 

**-Quizá debería contactarla un día de estos… -** pensó con una breve sonrisa. Si, su carga de trabajo se había incrementado considerablemente y no tenía el más mínimo interés en una relación amorosa; sin embargo, el hecho de que ella al parecer estaba tan poco interesada en una relación de ese tipo como él, le añadía cierto apelativo. Después de todo agradecería poder tratar con una mujer de buena conversación que no estuviera en busca de nada más que una amistad.

 

Sin pensarlo más, realizó la llamada.

 

* * *

 

 

Mamoru estaba convencido de que, no importaba como o cuando se lo preguntaran, la vista de Tokio desde el observatorio de la Torre Mori era una de las más bonitas que podían conseguir, y mas aun, si corrías con la suerte de poder disfrutarla por la noche.

 

También estaba convencido de que cualquier habitante de Tokio que hubiera estado en el lugar, estaría de acuerdo con esto al 100%.

 

El hecho de que esta vez estuviera disfrutando de esta vista privilegiada desde el piso 52 de la Torre únicamente ayudaba a mejorar su ya de por si buen humor.

 

Hacía un par de semanas que había llegado una invitación a una gala al buzón de su hogar. Personalmente, en un principio se sintió sorprendido, especialmente porque Michiru, quien era quien usualmente les invitaba a este tipo de eventos, no tenia ninguna exposición en puerta de la que estuvieran enterados.

 

Al abrirla y ver que, quien les invitaba era una vieja amiga a la que hacía tiempo no veían, su sorpresa se multiplicó inmensamente.

 

Sin embargo, el hecho de que hacía tiempo que no la veían, no implicaba en ninguna forma que hubieran perdido por completo el contacto con Yumeno Yumemi. Usagi y ella intercambiaban e-mails regularmente donde la artista usualmente le contaba del progreso de sus pinturas o acerca del artista con el que estaría compartiendo galería en tal o cual ciudad y a cambio Usagi le contaba acerca de lo que acontecía en Tokio, algún chisme de gente que conocían en común y de cuando en cuando quejas de tal o cual cosa.

 

Usagi por cierto, tenía una copia extra de las llaves de su estudio en Tokio, por cualquier emergencia.

 

La sorpresa de Mamoru más bien devenía del hecho de que su esposa no le hubiera mencionado que pronto llegaría una invitación de este tipo. Esa noche sin embargo, cuando el tema salió a relucir durante el postre, ella le informó que solo hacia unas horas que se había enterado de la Gala, por medio del ultimo e-mail que recibió, donde la artista le pedía que no faltaran, pues había algo muy importante que debía tratar con ellos.

 

La curiosidad de su esposa y su genuino interés por la carrera de su amiga, es lo que justo ahora le tiene en el corazón de Roppongi, con su esposa entre sus brazos, en el piso 52 de la Torre Mori mirando la transición de luces naturales y artificiales que marcan el final del día; el poder observar como el sol lentamente se oculta en el horizonte, dando paso a una serie de pequeñas luces que se encienden lentamente tanto en el cielo como en la Tierra, es un espectáculo digno de admirarse… y que, a consideración de Mamoru es el preludio perfecto para lo que promete ser una noche interesante.

 

Una vez que el cielo estuvo carente de luz solar completamente, ambos turnaron su atención a la exposición y sus asistentes. Mirando de cuando en cuando por el rabillo del ojo a su esposa, Mamoru  no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que asistieron a un evento similar hace bastante tiempo.

 

Y no se refería precisamente a la visita de la Princesa del Reino de Diamante.

 

En comparación con la adolescente ruidosa, imprudente y que no supo controlar sus impulsos tras un par de tragos de champaña, la joven mujer que ahora cuelga de su brazo, si bien no ha perdido ese espíritu alegre del que se enamoró hace muchísimos años, ahora es acompañado de una serenidad y madurez que únicamente se consiguen a base de dificultades y tiempo.

 

Eran jóvenes cuando se enamoraron… jóvenes, inocentes y en medio de tiempos bastante difíciles.

 

Tan ensimismado se encontraba en sus recuerdos que tardo un par de segundos en notar como su esposa súbitamente se había detenido frente a un set de pinturas en especial. Dirigiendo su mirada hacía donde la de ella apuntaba, no pudo evitar tensarse.

 

Mamoru desde siempre ha sabido que las obras de Yumeno Yumemi son un reflejo de una vida pasada que compartió con ellos, y que por lo mismo sus pinturas generalmente representan escenas y pasajes del Milenio de Plata.

 

Sin embargo el set de pinturas frente a él, era una clara representación de la vida en el Reino Dorado.

 

El set consistía en seis acuarelas distintas: los cuatro primeros mostrando el lugar de residencia de cada uno de los Shitennou, fijando especial detalle en cada uno de los decorados representativos de cada uno y mostrándolos justo en el momento del día en que la iluminación les era más favorable. El quinto consistía en una reproducción exacta del Castillo Dorado a medio día, justo cuando los rayos del sol iluminaban la fuente de cristal ubicada en el medio de los jardines y que generalmente bañaba en distintos colores a todo y a todos los que se encontrasen cerca de ella.

 

La sexta, era del altar de oraciones de Elysium.

 

Y fue esta sexta la que le alertó que algo no encajaba, pues estaba seguro de que Yumeno jamás había pisado Elysium, especialmente por que solo la familia real y los Shitennou, que eran realeza en si mismos,  tenían acceso a esa parte del reino resguardada por Helios.

 

Cuando noto que  la placa de identificación señalaba a un Matsumoto Yuki como el autor de las pinturas, supo qué era exactamente lo que su amiga quería hablar con ellos.

 

Sonriendo momentáneamente, comprendió que la noche aun era joven y les reservaba grandes sorpresas.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Trafico en las calles, acumulación de peatones en los principales cruces peatonales y un sentido de urgencia por volver al hogar o simplemente de alejarse lo más pronto de los centros de estudio o trabajo y dedicarse a actividades puramente sociales y de esparcimiento.

 

Entre todo ese bullicio se encuentra un paraíso de tranquilidad ubicado irónicamente en una de esas concurridas esquinas. El hecho de que dicho lugar no se encuentre a nivel de piso sino dos niveles arriba quizás tenga algo que ver.

 

El lugar en cuestión era llamado “Tsubakiya” el cual es uno de esos sitios en peligro de extinción en la capital nipona.

 

La invasión cultural reciente, había traído establecimientos de café para llevar al mas puro estilo de Starbucks, donde se valora mas la rapidez del servicio de que calidad del café servido o incluso su procedimiento de elaboración y que poco a poco ha ido relegando a las casas de café tradicionalmente japonesas.

 

Estas casas de café, llamadas _Kissaten_ , se enfocan mas en el servicio personalizado, en la elaboración artesanal del café y en la relajación total de sus clientes; aquí, uno simplemente puede llegar, pedir una taza de delicioso café hecho al momento y pasar horas platicando, leyendo o disfrutando de postres deliciosos que generalmente son de elaboración casera.

 

Es en lugares como este, que una buena mayoría de las novelas escritas por Osaka Naru cobraron vida; especialmente en Tsubakiya, el cual era uno de sus Kissaten favoritos.

 

El día de hoy sin embargo, Naru no se encontraba ahí para escribir o terminar de editar un nuevo capítulo, sino más bien para discutir un producto terminado con su editor. La fecha de entrega aun estaba por cumplirse, mas gracias a un súbito golpe de inspiración, la joven fue capaz de terminar los últimos detalles un par de semanas antes.

 

Su cita no llegaría sino hasta dentro de una hora, tiempo suficiente para tomar un café sin prisas y quizá incluso disfrutar de una rebanada de Pay de piña especialidad de la casa.

 

Sinceramente, si hace diez años le hubieran dicho que en vez de continuar activamente con el negocio de Joyería de su madre, se convertiría en una exitosa escritora y que solo ocasionalmente diseñaría joyería exclusiva para el negocio familiar bajo un seudónimo que hasta el momento nadie había podido conectar con ella, jamás lo hubiera creído.

 

Quizá la única que hubiera pensado eso posible era Usagi. La siempre optimista y alegre Usagi.

 

Usagi… quien a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, de las diferencias en sus vidas y ocupaciones, aun puede considerar su mejor amiga; es cierto, ella tiene a las otras chicas con las que comparte un lazo de hermandad-amistad proveniente de otras épocas, y que fue reforzado en su totalidad gracias a todas las dificultades que han enfrentado juntas, y de las cuales el grueso de la población ni siquiera se ha enterado, mas no por eso la amistad que mantiene con Naru era menos fuerte, especial o valiosa; al contrario, en opinión de Naru, y de la misma Usagi, esto la hacía aun mas preciosa.

 

Tal es el caso que Naru fue quien estuvo al lado de Usagi cuando le dio el ‘si’ definitivo a Mamoru, y fue Usagi quien a base películas románticas y de mas helado del que quiere recordar, la ayudo a superar el fin de su relación con Umino un par de meses antes de terminar la Universidad.

 

Producto de esta ruptura, fue que nació su primer manuscrito.

 

Y fue Usagi quien la impulso en primera instancia a buscar un editor que le ayudara a publicarlo, tras haberlo leído en tiempo record y simplemente decir que _“es maravillosa Naru, simplemente una obra de arte”._

 

El hecho de que Usagi, a quien nunca le gustó leer, devoró un escrito de cerca de 400 páginas en dos días,  fue lo que terminó por convencer a Naru de escuchar su consejo y buscar la forma de publicar su primera novela.

 

Cuatro años y tres Best Sellers mas tarde, es lo que traía a Naru a este pequeño Kissaten, en espera de su editor para discutir los términos de su quinta novela, que esperaba viera la luz a principios del siguiente año.

 

Alzando ligeramente la mirada, dirigiéndola hacía la puerta de entrada del establecimiento, tras escuchar como la discreta campanilla que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente, fue que por fin divisó la llegada de su editor.

 

Hideki Rentaro era un joven de no mas de 30 años, de cabello corto, oscuro y que poseía un par de ojos ámbar que contrastaban de con la piel blanca de su rostro.

 

Naru al momento de conocerle, pensó que su editor era en realidad un Youkai de antaño. No era posible que un humano normal tuviera un par de ojos ámbar tan brillante.

 

Naru y Rentaro se conocieron justo cuando ella estaba a punto de perder la esperanza de encontrar una editorial dispuesta a publicarla. La mayoría simplemente no quería arriesgarse con una autora desconocida por todos y que además no se apegaba a la tendencia del momento… después de todo, quien querría leer una historia llena de drama y lagrimas si el mercado demandaba mas y mas historias de vampiros.

 

Rentaro fue la ultima opción de Naru, y a la fecha ella aun no sabe que fue lo que le convenció, si la desesperación presente en su rostro, la cada vez mas agonizante esperanza reflejada en sus ojos o algún otro detalle el que le hizo recibirle el escrito no solo para evaluar si su pequeña editorial familiar podía afrontar el riesgo de publicarla, sino para el caso de encontrar la historia deficiente, darle algunos consejos que le ayudarían a mejorar.

 

Un par de semanas después, estaban terminando los trámites de registro de Derechos de Autor y discutiendo la distribución y publicidad del libro.

 

Sonriendo ligeramente, Naru observó como su editor se acerco lentamente al gabinete que ella ocupaba, deshaciéndose del rompe vientos que portaba, doblándolo cuidadosamente antes de colocarlo a un lado de donde posteriormente tomaría asiento, no sin antes hacer una señal a su mesera solicitando un servicio de café.

 

A partir de ahí el ritual era siempre el mismo, especialmente si se reunían para discutir un trabajo terminado. Él sacaría su copia del escrito, señalaría los puntos que a su criterio necesitan arreglo, aclaración o mayor profundidad en los detalles, le entregaría los documentos para hacer el registro de la obra y marcarían una fecha de entrega tanto de las correcciones como de una copia de todo el trámite realizado.

 

Una vez terminada la plática de negocios ambos pasarían la siguiente hora poniéndose al corriente con sus vidas, independientemente de que usualmente era Naru quien hacía todo tipo de preguntas tratando de mantener la conversación a flote. Por lo general, Rentaro le respondía con mucho gusto e incluso algunos de los temas a discutir suelen ser abordados con un entusiasmo claramente visible en su mirada.

 

Hoy la situación no había variado en lo más mínimo, mas cuando menos lo pensaron, ya era hora de retirarse. Tras liquidar la cuenta, ambos se dirigieron a la salida del establecimiento y del edificio.

 

Los eventos que se desarrollaron a continuación sucedieron de la siguiente manera. Naru y Rentaro salieron del edificio; dando la vuelta a la esquina, un grupo de jovencitas ruidosas jugaban entre ellas, molestándose y empujándose ligeramente de acuerdo a lo que iban platicando; en uno de esos jugueteos, un joven alto de cabellos largos castaños fue accidentalmente empujado en contra de Naru quien de no ser por los rápidos reflejos del joven castaño, hubiera ido a parar al piso.

 

Cuando Naru escuchó la voz de quien momentos antes le había empujado, pidiéndole disculpas, se congeló. Y cuando alzó la mirada para convencerse de que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, su shock fue tanto, que Rentaro estuvo a punto de hacerla volver al Kissaten hasta que tuviera completo control de sus sentidos.

 

Unos cuantos segundos después, cuando el sujeto castaño ya se alejaba nuevamente entre la multitud de transeúntes, la mente de Naru no hacía mas que repetir un nombre _“Masato…” “Masato…” “Masato…”_

 

Cuando por fin Naru fue conciente de sus alrededores nuevamente, escuchando como Rentaro le preguntaba por enésima vez si se encontraba bien, Naru no pudo evitar sonreír internamente. Ya se imaginaba su respuesta: _“¡Oh! ¡Estoy de maravilla! Es solo que un ex novio de secundaría, que no era enteramente humano y al que por cierto vi morir entre mis brazos, al parecer volvió de entre los muertos o tiene un hermano gemelo”_.

 

Si claro, ya podía imaginarlo.

 

Afirmó ligeramente y excusó su extraño comportamiento con cansancio acumulado, mismo que se hizo presente en el peor momento posible. Rentaro la vio con ojos dudosos, pero prefirió no presionar el asunto.

 

Despidiéndose de su editor y amigo, Naru se dirigió a casa. El único pensamiento en su mente, _“Necesito ver a Usagi de manera urgente. Definitivamente mañana iré a visitarla”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! No he muerto, por si se lo estaban preguntando.
> 
> Y no, tampoco he abandonado la historia.
> 
>  
> 
> Digamos que he andado algo ocupada, perdida en otros fandoms y teniendo muchísimos problemas tratando de reconciliar mi visión de Zoicite en el Fandom y en Canon.
> 
>  
> 
> Y si, justo por eso, Zoi esperará otro capitulo.
> 
> (que si todo sale bien, no tendrán que esperar otros ocho meses para que lo publique)
> 
>  
> 
> Referencias:
> 
> \- La Torre Mori esta ubicada en el Corazón de Roppongi Hills en Minato, Tokio. Ahí pueden encontrar desde oficinas, tiendas hasta un Museo de Artes. Si tienen curiosidad de ver como se ve Tokio desde el observatorio de la torre busquen en Google “Tokyo City View”.
> 
> \- Los Kissaten son reales, y aunque no hay muchos realmente, para mi gusto parecen lugares súper acogedores y que debemos ir a conocer algún día. Ignoro si Tsubakiya este en un segundo piso. Si alguien decide ir a conocer, se encuentra cerca de la Estación de Shinjuku.
> 
> \- El título del Capítulo es por una Canción de Opeth (de nuevo) llamada "Still day beneath the Sun" 
> 
> \- La imagen de Hideki Rentaro esta inspirado en un "personaje" de un doujinshi de YoukaiYume. Si les gusta Inuyasha, busquendo en DeviantArt. No se van a arrepentir.
> 
> Gracias a quienes se han detenido a leer esta historia, y a quienes se han tomado la molestia de dejar Kudos.
> 
>  
> 
> Me encantará saber sus opiniones.
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	7. Recuerda mañana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llamadas telefónicas, revelaciones y un paseo por una galería de arte.

Música ligera, risas discretas, iluminación adecuada que mientras cubría en sutil penumbra a los asistentes de la galería, lograba resaltar de manera perfecta todas y cada una de las obras puestas en exhibición.

En opinión de críticos y curadores, el evento era perfecto. En opinión de los visitantes, los juegos de luz y sombras añadían un toque de misterio a las ya de por si intrigantes pinturas que ambos expositores presentaban.

Y en el medio de todo esto, dichos artistas sonreían con afabilidad y palabras amables a todos aquellos que se acercaban a ofrecer palabras de elogio, exaltando lo sublime de la obra que presentaban.

Cerca de una de las mesas con aperitivos situadas a lo largo de la galería, se podía apreciar como una pequeña multitud de invitados se reunía alrededor de la ahora veterana artista Yumeno Yumemi, elogiándola y haciendo remembranzas de las primeras exposiciones que fueron montadas con sus obras hacia ya varios años.

Del otro lado y cerca de uno de los ventanales que daban a la vista nocturna de Tokio, podía encontrarse a la nueva promesa del arte Japonés, un joven de cabellos rubios largos y profundos ojos verdes.

Un joven que, a pesar de ofrecer amables palabras de gratitud y tenues sonrisas acorde con estas, no sentía la más minima apreciación por lo que se le decía.

Matsumoto Yuki simplemente se sentía asqueado. No soportaba a todos esos que se acercaban a ofrecer palabras vacías de admiración, a todos aquellos que decían comprender su obra, que elogiaban su “mensaje” o que se encontraban fascinados por la profundidad de sus sentimientos al crear tan maravillosas obras de arte.

Falsos. Todos ellos, todas sus palabras, todas sus sonrisas.

Yuki sabía con certeza que ninguno de los que hasta ahora se acercaban a él, realmente comprendía el significado de su obra. Lo que realmente trataba de transmitir.

Sabía con certeza que su verdadero mensaje aun no había llegado a su destinatario. También sabía que, ni siquiera él estaba seguro del mensaje que intentaba transmitir.

Todo había comenzado tras ese horroroso viaje al bosque maldito.  

Sonriendo de forma vacía hacia una dama de cabellos oscuros y risa insoportable, Yuki tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo conciente por no fruncir el ceño al recordar ese viaje.

El Aokigahara es un lugar que cualquier nativo y no nativo sabe que no debe ser tomado a la ligera, pues incluso aquellos que no comparten las creencias en el folklore japonés o simplemente son escépticos respecto a todo tipo de fenómenos sobrenaturales, saben que el lugar produce un extraño sentimiento de opresión probablemente causado por el aura de las muertes acaecidas ahí.

Yuki sin embargo, decidió hacer caso omiso tanto de las advertencias emitidas por locatarios como de los gritos desesperados de su madre que le instaban a volver inmediatamente a su lado.

Él simplemente quería darle una sorpresa encontrando un atajo para llegar más rápido a la salida.

Yuki definitivamente encontró algo más que un atajo. Al momento en que sus ojos perdieron de vista al grupo turístico con el que se encontraba su familia, una extraña sensación se apoderó de él. De repente, comenzó a escuchar ruidos que no asemejaban en lo mas mínimo a los sonidos naturales que se pueden esperar de un bosque, y en la periferia de su vista se asomaban sombras de lo que aparentaban ser guerreros semejantes a los que aparecían en algunos libros de historia.

En mas de una ocasión intento voltear hacia ellas, mas no lograba encontrar aquello que su mente le decía se encontraba ahí.

Pronto comenzó a escuchar voces, de hombres, de mujeres y de niños mientras que en el horizonte, creyó ver como se formaba lo que parecía la silueta de un edificio. La silueta de un castillo.

Poco a poco y sin que él lo notara, una niebla espesa comenzó a descender por todo el lugar. Y con la niebla, finalmente pudo divisar las antes elusivas imágenes.

Frente a sus ojos desfilaron muchísimas escenas fantásticas, escenas que relataban toda una vida en algún tiempo lejano, en una tierra desconocida. En ellas, vio a un pequeño niño que le recordaba inmensamente a si mismo jugar en los jardines de un castillo. Vio una reunión de jóvenes de distintas edades planeando una salida clandestina a un bar cercano, vio entrenamientos de espada y lanza, y vio como cuatro de los jóvenes que había visto con anterioridad juraban lealtad al quinto de ellos.

Vio una vida llena de luz, hasta que una guerra y una extraña mujer la sumergieron en la oscuridad.

Para el final de su extraña visión ya había olvidado la mayoría de los detalles y buena parte de las situaciones mostradas. Para el final de su visión, dos semanas habían pasado ya y un grupo de rescatistas trataban de hacerlo volver a su realidad.

Para Yuki, nada fue igual a partir de entonces. Su mente se encontraba llena de estática, como si algo se hubiera instalado en ella y le impidiera pensar con claridad; algo que simplemente necesitaba ser expresado, mas no encontraba el medio adecuado para darse a conocer.

Hasta que un día, sin razón aparente tomo un block de dibujo y unas acuarelas y pintó. No, sus primeros trazos no fueron claros tampoco, es mas ni siquiera tenían sentido alguno para él, sin embargo, entre más pintaba, entre mas trazaba, mas su mente se aclaraba.

Hasta que comprendió que la razón tras la estática en su mente se debía a un mensaje que necesitaba transmitir, alguien a quien debía alcanzar.

Y fue entonces que las imágenes llegaron a él con claridad.

Movimiento en la periferia de su vista le alertó que alguien se acercaba lentamente hacia donde él se encontraba distrayéndole así de su remembranza interna. Se trataba de su amiga y compañera de exposición quien platicaba amenamente con una pareja la cual Yuki no había notado hasta ahora.

Yumeno Yumemi aun era un misterio para él, casi tan grande como su obra en sí. Yuki comprendía que ella también estaba transmitiendo un mensaje no my distinto al suyo, sin embargo cuando decidió confrontarla al respecto, su única respuesta fue “mi mensaje hace tiempo que fue recibido”.

Al verla ahora, mostrando una sonrisa más amplia y sincera de lo que la había visto en mucho tiempo, Yuki se preguntó si esa curiosa pareja tenía algo que ver con su críptica respuesta.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Yumeno se encontraba finalmente a su lado, insertándose de manera casual en la plática y despidiendo de manera sutil pero efectiva a la dama de cabellos negros que no había parado de hablar y elogiarle, y a la cual Yuki hace bastante tiempo había dejado de ponerle atención.

Acaparándole de manera inmediata y de forma que cualquiera que quisiera acercárseles se viera disuadido de hacerlo, Yumeno señalo hacía donde la pareja con la que platicaba anteriormente esperaba. “Yuki-kun, me gustaría presentarte a un par de viejos amigos muy queridos” señalando primero a la dama y posteriormente al caballero, Yumeno prosiguió con sus presentaciones.

“Esta es Tsukino Usagi, y él es su esposo, Chiba Mamoru. Ellos fueron de mis primeros modelos y la base de muchas de las pinturas que aun hago”

Yuki sintió una miríada de cosas en ese momento. Primeramente sintió como el entendimiento en las palabras de Yumeno le golpeo de tajo; ellos eran los que habían recibido el mensaje que ella trataba de transmitir, y a juzgar por las obras de la artista, era la joven quien principalmente debió recibir el mensaje.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el pelinegro, sintió como si su alma se desprendiera de su cuerpo y pudiera apreciar todo como si de un espectador ajeno se tratara. Vio al joven mirarle con una mezcla de sorpresa, entendimiento, familiaridad e incluso una pizca de cariño fraternal, de ese que solo se les da a los amigos cercanos o a la familia.

Yuki pudo ver como el Joven le extendía la mano de una manera peculiar, que no era exactamente el típico saludo occidental, pero que por alguna razón el cuerpo de Yuki conocía a la perfección.

Se vio correspondiendo ese inusual saludo. Y fue entonces cuando lo comprendió, su mensaje, sea cual sea que fuere, finalmente había sido recibido.

Y en el momento en que sus manos se separaron, la realidad de Yuki volvió a la normalidad, no siendo un silente espectador de su propia vida. Nuevamente en control de su cuerpo y su mente al mismo tiempo.

Ofreciendo una sonrisa radiante, su primera sonrisa genuina en lo que parecía una vida, Yuki ofreció a la especial pareja un Tour por la galería, instándolos a ofrecer su opinión de cada una de las obras exhibidas.

La sonrisa no abandonó sus labios por el resto de la noche.

Y si las sonrisas correspondientes de sus dos acompañantes tampoco disminuyeron, bueno eso era algo aparte.

* * *

 

La llamada había sido… ciertamente inesperada.

Inesperada si, mas no completamente sorpresiva. Para ser honesta, en el momento en que ella accedió a facilitarle al joven abogado su número telefónico, Rei supo que había una posibilidad bastante alta de que él se comunicara con ella en algún momento.

Y finalmente sucedió.

No fue una llamada exactamente breve, a pesar de haber comenzado con cierta incertidumbre y una buena dosis de preguntas de cortesía. A todas luces, esa llamada parecía estar destinada a pasar por una de esas que le haces a un pariente que hace tiempo no ves y que de repente necesitas saludarle solo para ver si sigue vivo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos comenzaron a relajarse un poco, él haciendo algún comentario gracioso y ella devolviendo la broma a expensas de su interlocutor y viceversa. Pronto, ambos estaban bromeando vía telefónica como si fueran viejos amigos y no un par de extraños que hacía no mucho fueron presentados por primera vez. Como si se conocieran de toda la vida, tal y como pasó el día de la boda en la que se conocieron.

El tiempo pasó volando y pronto tuvieron que despedirse; ella aun tenía obligaciones por terminar en el templo y él aun debía hacer la llamada al asociado cuyo número buscaba cuando encontró el de Rei.

“Deberíamos salir por algo de comer un día de estos y platicar sin interrupciones” fueron las palabras de Yuusaku antes de finalizar la llamada.

Y de no ser porque Rei sabía que ninguno de los dos estaba en busca de algo mas, hubiera pensado que acababa de aceptar una cita.

* * *

 

Usagi nunca había sido fan del café, aunque  si le presentases un delicioso capuchino con una preciosa selección de galletas, Usagi lo aceptaría felizmente y sin cuestionamientos. Aun así, si le dieran a elegir, Usagi siempre preferiría las malteadas por encima de los capuchinos.

A pesar de esto, y aunque existía la opción de malteadas en el menú del lugar, Usagi se encontraba disfrutando de un capuchino frío con un toque de crema irlandesa, confortablemente sentada en uno de los gabinetes del Kissaten favorito de su mejor amiga.

Tsubakiya le había parecido acogedor desde el momento en que Naru la llevó ahí por primera vez. El ambiente casero y la amabilidad de los que ahí laboran la hicieron enamorarse en primera instancia del lugar.

El pastel de chocolate y el capuchino helado fueron lo que cerró el trato.

Usagi sabía que este era el lugar predilecto de Naru para concentrarse en su trabajo, para relajarse e incluso para pasar un rato agradable con sus personas mas allegadas. El lugar donde pasara lo que pasara, Naru siempre se sentiría segura y como en casa.

Esa fue la razón principal para citarla ahí, después de que, de manera algo alterada, se comunicara con ella la mañana siguiente a la exposición en la Torre Mori.

Usagi sospechaba saber el porque del agitado estado de su amiga, y a pesar de saber que tarde o temprano sucedería, aun no sabía que hacer o decir para aligerar el golpe que estaba a punto de proporcionarle.

Justo cuando se debatía si acompañar o no su capuchino con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, Naru apareció por la puerta de entrada. Su apariencia no era la impecable de siempre, mas no por eso se veía desarreglada. Más bien, era la apariencia de alguien tratando de aparentar normalidad a pesar del conflicto que yacía en su interior.

Usagi le hizo una seña, primero a su amiga para indicarle en donde se encontraba y, acto seguido al mesero para que se acercara a la mesa. Usagi pidió el pastel de Chocolate; Naru un Te helado de Oolong con un poco de leche.

Una vez que sus ordenes fueron servidas, y una vez que ambas pasaron por las cortesías usuales, un silencio algo incomodo se instaló entre ellas.

Por un momento Usagi consideró romper el silencio con el nombre que sabía estaba detrás del súbito estrés de su amiga, mas prefirió esperar a que ella fuera quien abordara el tema de la manera que le pareciera mas cómoda… o mas efectiva.

Y finalmente sucedió.

“Usagi… creo que me volví loca.” OK… esas no eran las palabras que esperaba escuchar, quizá esperaba un reclamo o una broma al respecto, pero jamás se imaginó que, en vez de cuestionar lo tangible, decidiera cuestionar su propia salud mental.

“No, no lo estas.” Naru intentó contradecirla, mas con un movimiento de su mano, Usagi incitó a su amiga a que le diera un sorbo a su bebida mientras ella hacía lo propio.

Esto claro, ayudó a que Naru no explotara en una diatriba de frases sin orden ni sentido, sino que ordenara lo que estaba a punto de decir y lo expresara de manera coherente.

Sin mayor preámbulo y sin hace mayor alusión de a quien se refería, Naru murmuró: “Usagi… yo lo vi morir, lo vi desaparecer entre mis brazos mientras sus heridas manchaban mis ropas con su sangre. Y ahora años después me encuentro con un sujeto idéntico a él pero que a todas luces es una persona diferente.” respirando profundo y mirando a su amiga con ojos llenos de confusión y un poco de desesperación, Naru continuó “Usagi… ya no se en que creer o que pensar.”

Usagi la entendía, ¡vaya que la entendía! Aun recordaba la inmensa confusión y angustia que sufrió cuando Tuxedo Mask reapareció tras haber sido raptado por Kunzite en los momentos de confusión y caos que siguieron a la batalla de la Torre Starlight.

Usagi sabía que Naru genuinamente amó a Nephrite, y que por mucho tiempo lloró su muerte; también era consiente que con este nuevo descubrimiento, un dolor fantasma sobre la herida causada estaba resurgiendo, haciéndola recordar todos los buenos y malos momentos vividos a su lado.

Contempló por unos momentos como abordar el tema, especialmente porque ni siquiera ella estaba segura de que es lo que había pasado. Justo cuando Mamoru le presentó a Hiroshi y tras haber encontrado a Satoru, ambos se sentaron a discutir muchísimas teorías de lo que pudo haber sucedido.

Semillas estelares y el caldero galáctico fueron su primera respuesta, mas al considerar que los Shitennou desaparecieron mucho tiempo antes de la llegada de Galaxia, los hicieron desistir de dicha teoría. La alteración del flujo del tiempo producida por los viajes de Chibiusa fue otra opción, misma que fue descartada por las mismas razones que la teoría anterior y el hecho de que Setsuna se rehusaba a afirmar o negarlo diciendo que los tiempos habían cambiado.

El que las piedras que gentilmente descansaban en la mesita de noche de Mamoru dejasen de responder al llamado de Mamoru fue lo que les alertó que quizá un poder distinto se encontraba en juego.

Aun así, no había manera de que las almas atrapadas en las rocas crearan un cuerpo nuevo de la nada… y mucho menos una historia detrás de cada uno de esos cuerpos.

Lo que les dejó con solo una teoría, misma que Usagi intentaría explicar a Naru de la mejor manera posible.

“La persona con la que te encontraste no es realmente quien piensas que es, o al menos, no lo es por completo. Hace ya varios meses que Mamoru se encontró con quien en otra vida había sido su mejor amigo y su general mas cercano. Sin embargo también nos enteramos que en este tiempo reapareció como compañero de escuela de Minako, y quien no solo no recuerda nada de lo acaecido en otros tiempos, sino que también se encontraba viviendo su vida paralelamente a las batallas que sostuvimos con su aparente doble.”

“Desde entonces, nos hemos encontrado con otros de sus generales y amigos del pasado, todos mostrando los mismos signos de desconocimiento y existencia paralela que el primero de ellos, y aunque sus personalidades son las mismas que recordamos de tiempos remotos, su desconocimiento de antiguos roles y lealtades les ha proporcionado una ligerea de espíritu que no poseían con anterioridad.”

Usagi noto la expresión perdida de su amiga y no pudo reprimir una tenue sonrisa. Podía ver como poco a poco Naru hacía las conexiones mentales necesarias para llegar a una conclusión, y a pesar de no tener todos los datos necesarios, Usagi sabía que su amiga era lo suficientemente lista como para concluir lo que se le estaba insinuando.

“Pero… ¿Cómo fue que sucedió entonces? Si ambos eran pero no eran la misma entidad, ¿como es que pudieron coexistir en el mismo espacio?”

“Suponemos que… aquellos a quienes nos enfrentamos eran solo un fragmento del alma de los antiguos generales de la Tierra, y que fueron dominados por Beryl en otros tiempos. Creemos que cuando ella volvió a este mundo, logró reclamar esa parte de sus almas, proporcionándoles un cuerpo distinto y privándoles de la mayoría de los rasgos que los hacían inherentemente ellos.”

Suspirando audiblemente y hesitando si debiera decir lo que pensaba, Usagi miró fijamente a su amiga, tratando de evaluar el peso de sus palabras. Naru no se encontraba en la mejor forma, mas se le veía un poco mas tranquila y centrada que al principio de su platica.

Decidió entonces compartir sus últimos pensamientos.

“El Nephrite que en un principio conociste fue una versión torcida de su antiguo ser. El Nephrite de quien te enamoraste es una versión mas cercana a quien en realidad fue, y mas cercana aún a quien es en la actualidad”

La mirada sorprendida de Naru fue lo único que necesitó para terminar lo que había comenzado ya, “Así que, si así lo decides, puedo arreglar para que ustedes dos se conozcan de nuevo”

* * *

 

“¿Estas segura de esto?” fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Mamoru al escuchar el relato de su esposa. Su actitud más que de rechazo era pensativa, como si estuviera contemplando todas las posibles ramificaciones de lo que su esposa estaba tramando.

“No me lo tomes a mal, pero yo también aprecio a Naru y lo que menos me gustaría es que sea lastimada por algo que pudimos haber evitado desde el principio”

Usagi sabía perfectamente a lo que él se refería. Nephrite al igual que el resto de los Shitennou, tuvo una relación bastante cercana con una de sus guardianas, en especifico con la princesa de Júpiter y si bien, no esperaba por completo que todas esas relaciones florecieran de nueva cuenta en este tiempo, comprendía que había una gran posibilidad de que así sucediera.

Aun así, el hecho de que el Nephrite de Beryl haya tomado un interés  en Naru, a pesar de ser una versión que no tenía cabida para ese tipo de sentimientos le daba una perspectiva distinta de cómo podría resultar su “re-encuentro”.

“Mamo-Chan, hace tiempo que aprendimos que nada esta realmente escrito y que el futuro esta en constante movimiento. No podemos saber si Naru y Satoru iniciaran una relación o solo se mantendrán como buenos amigos; lo que si se es que no quisiera cerrar esa puerta sin que al menos ambos lo hayan intentado.”

Finalmente Mamoru dio su aprobación y apoyo para poder reunir a ambos y presentarlos formalmente, confiando en los instintos de su esposa, tal y como siempre lo había hecho.

“¿Y que haremos con Makoto?”

“Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él… si es que llegamos a él”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ahhhh! ¡No tarde un año en actualizar! ¡Que bonito es lo bonito!
> 
> En fin, mucho dialogo en este capítulo, pero creo que por esta vez fue inevitable… ya saben que no soy exactamente fan de escribir grandes cantidades de dialogo…
> 
> En fin, referencias:
> 
> * Lo acaecido con los Shitennou esta basado en el arco de Alan y Ann donde Mamoru y el Caballero de la Noche existían al mismo tiempo.  
> * Tsubakiya es el mismo Kissaten del capítulo pasado.  
> * El titulo viene de una canción de Iron Maiden llamada "Remember Tomorrow"  
> Vale, como siempre, saben que me encantará leer sus comentarios.
> 
> ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
